


Eta Ursae Majoris

by Haruprincess



Series: Charting the stars [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Dipper Pines, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Plan to update tags as I go, Slow Burn, Ugh how does one tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legendary Captain of a Mythical ship kidnaps the playboy son of an Ambassador. Secrets are revealed, plots are uncovered and feelings are... discovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. This isn't my first fic, but it is my first time posting one. I do feel a bit rusty writing. I thought i would write my own twist on the Pirate Au though. I was inspired by such works as Devil with a Silver Compass, Taking Wing and We're All Going Together. Thought I would post this first chapter and see how its received. Hope you enjoy

Bill stood on the deck of the ship watching as the waves licked against the sides of the grand vessel. A drink was handed to him by one of his ever-present servants before they slunk away to do something useful. They were quickly replaced by another just as unimpressive servant to do as he told them.

Bill was more interested in the busty woman he held to his side, but even then he was only moderately interested as she cooed empty praise to him. They both knew she was going to be left at the next port they docked in, which was going to be in about a week. She was along for the free ride. She warmed his bed and kept his reputation as being a whore-monger intact, not that he cared much about that. He pulled her tighter to himself as he set his mug of ale on the rail of the ship favoring kissing the exposed skin of her breasts in a rather lewd fashion.

“Mr. Cipher do behave. We are in public sir”, she chided with a giggle.

Bill laughed as he moved in to kiss at her neck. She pushed him back giggling still.

“Mr. Cipher why don't we take this down to your quarters?”, she offered as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and stroking his upper arm with a delicate finger. Bill thought this over a few ticks before nodding and grabbing his mug of ale from the railing. He led her to his cabin and they set about undressing.

 

Hours later Bill was woken up by the sounds of shouting and gunfire. Someone pounded on his cabin door and with a startled sound his bed companion sat up.

“Mr. Cipher we have been boarded. Please come out so we can take you to somewhere safe”, a voice called through the door sounding panicked as they tried the knob. He had locked the door as a precaution so he knew they were not getting in. “Sir please.”

“I'm safe right here”, he announced.

“Sir, please come out here.” The person pleaded as they pounded on the door again. Bill sighed getting out of the bed and pulling on his breeches. He opened the door to find a pistol pointed right at his face.

“Come along pretty boy. We don't need any trouble” A large dark skinned man said with a booming voice behind the scared sailor who still had his hand raised to knock again. The large man was holding the pistol. He put his hands up knowing that fighting would be a good way to get shot. “You're William Cipher, son of Anthony Cipher correct?” The man confirmed.

“No, I'm just a cabin boy.” he said with a scoff.

“Let’s try this again.” The man cocked his pistol pointing it at the center of Bill's forehead. “You're William Cipher son of Anthony Cipher yes?” He growled. Bill nodded slowly as he met the man's gaze.

“Yes I'm William Cipher.” He confirmed. The large man pushed the sailor aside.

“Let’s go.” He motioned down the hall with his pistol before pointing it back between Bill's eyes.

“Where?” Bill asked tilting his chin up defiantly. The man narrowed his eyes at him.

“Onto the deck pretty boy. If you value your life I'd suggest getting a move on.”

“I'm not dressed for this.” Bill complained after reluctantly starting down the hall. The man behind him scoffs.

“That's a damn shame now ain't it?” the man said in a mocking tone. After that Bill decided it would be best to hold his tongue. They made it onto deck without any incident and without another word uttered. He felt a sudden pain on the back of his head and the world went black around him.

 

Bill awoke to find himself on his side on a hard bed. He was cold and had an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. He confirmed that feeling when he noticed a brown haired teen staring at him through the bars of what seemed to be a jail cell. A moment of observation told him he was the one on the inside of the bars.

“Good to see ya didn't die. That would be highly inconvenient for us. Not that we couldn't fetch a nice price from your corpse. I'm sure some sicko would pay a hefty fee for yer body.” The boy said looking him over with disinterest.

“Who are you?” Bill choked out hoarsely now noticing his throat was dry. He took note that the young man was dressed moderately well, like a well-liked cabin boy or a first mate. Bill assumed he was the former considering the age he looked to be.

“That doesn't matter much.” The young man said pointing to something besides Bill's cot. “Eat up. There's some drink there too. Alls we got is some ale, but from what I hear that'll suit ya just fine.”

“Where am I?” Bill asked suspiciously.

“Eta Ursae Majoris” The man said with some reverence.

“Isn't that… no… we can't be. That ships a legend.”

“Oh, I assure you Mr. Cipher. This ship is no legend. She’s as real as you and I.” The man said stroking a hand across the wall nearest himself lovingly. “Now eat. Can't have ya dying in our hold.”

Bill eyed the food cautiously before looking back at the young man, suspicious.

“We don't want ya dying. Why the hell would we waste our time poisoning your food you pompous prick? If we weren't getting a handsome reward for capturing you we wouldn't have even taken this job”, the man said, rolling his eyes. Bill rolled that around in his mind a few seconds before deciding the reasoning was sound enough. He dug in with a hunger that was unlike any he had experienced in his life. The man watched with crossed arms until the large man from the night Bill was knocked out appeared. He whispered something into the brunette's ear that made the man smirk.

“We are going to have our doctor look at ya once you’re done eatin’. We need to make sure you’re not gonna keel over before we get you to your destination”, the boy said, pulling a ring of keys from a hook on his worn leather belt. Bill simply stared at him as he stuffed a biscuit into his mouth like a savage.

When he was done with the food on the tray and the ale in the mug he was supplied, the door to his cell was opened. The large man stood watch with arms crossed while the teen led the way. They went onto the moonlit deck of the Eta Ursae Majoris. From what Bill could tell the rich wood of the deck was stained black and was glossy. As they approached a cabin towards the front of the vessel Bill was struck with an idea. Acting quickly on it, he shifted towards the cabin boy and pulled the small thin sword from its sheath attached to the boy's belt. He pointed it at the cabin boy as the boy turned on him. He heard the click of a pistol being cocked from behind him, but he kept eye contact with the dark eyed teen. Bill noticed out of the corner of his eye that the sparse crew that was on deck working until now had gathered around them to watch.

“Need help captain?” A man shouted from the crow's nest. Bill spared a glance up and was taken off guard by a swift palm violently pushing his chin up and back. He dropped to the ground finding the sword pointed at his throat.

“Thank you Ashton.” The boy said not taking his eyes off Bill.

“Well done cap'in” the man shouted back with a laugh. Bill wondered if he was going crazy. Did that man call that boy captain? Maybe he hit his head too hard when he fell.

“Captain?” Bill asked skeptical. He held up his hands in defense when the sword was pressed a small amount more against his throat.

“Yes, Captain.” The younger man glared. “Problem?”

“Are you not just a bit -” He cut himself off thinking better of it.

“Smart man.” He heard the large man from earlier murmur somewhere above him.

“A bit what?” The young man spat.

“Young?” Bill asked letting his curiosity get the better of him. He heard the large man draw in a breath, but didn't break eye contact with the man above him.

“I seem a bit young to you?” The man narrowed his eyes.

“Y-yes?” Bill felt his confidence slipping.

“Sir, why don't we take him to Mabel? The sooner we get him checked out the sooner we can put him back into his cell.” The large man said as a suggestion. The younger man's eyes flicked to the large man before turning back to Bill. He pulled his sword away from Bill's throat, but before putting it back into his he swiftly ran it across Bill's left cheek. The pain didn't set in until the cool salty air hit it. Bill put his hand to his cheek withdrawing it quickly as he felt the warm wetness.

“Come on.” The captain scoffed, grabbed Bill's arm, and hauled him off the ground. The large man leaned around Bill, getting a look at his cheek.

“Ouch, that doesn't look good.”

Bill found himself pulled the rest of the way across the lantern lit deck to the cabin. The door was thrown open and Bill was forced into a warmly lit room. The sudden perfume from the various herbs that hung from the rafters in bunches assaulted his nose and caused him to sneeze.

“Mabel we have a rich boy for you”, the brown haired captain called out. A rustling next to Bill drew his attention. A woman was sitting at a desk strewn with books and various glass vessels. Some with powder and others with liquids. A bowl sat in front of her.

“Just a second”, she said, not looking up from her work. Bill looked around the room noting that the walls were lined with cabinets and shelves that had rails holding in bottles and tins. A table sat in the middle of the room. It resembled a surgeon’s table.

“Jesus, Dipper. Why didn't you tell me he was bleeding and… You did this, didn't you?” the woman asked accusingly as she stood from the table. The bottles rattled together as she did so.

“He was-” The Captain began but was cut off when the large man walked in closing the door behind himself.

“He hurt your pride.” The man said ignoring the glare the captain was shooting his way.

“Walt, thank you for your honesty.” The woman was by Bill's side so quickly that he was startled. Up close Bill noted she looked like a female version of the captain. She had the same coffee brown eyes. Her brown hair was bound in a tight bun atop her head to keep it out of the way of her work.

“You’re the nurse right? Patch me up”, Bill demanded. The woman gave him a smile that nearly scared him out of his skin in response.

“Oh you darling man”, she cooed in a way that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. “Sit him down.”

Why did this woman make him so uneasy? He decided he would sit on the surgeon's table watching as she gathered a few instruments. She turned his face with a finger on his chin so she could examine the wound.

“Hmm clean cut. Shouldn't leave too much of a mark.”

“Good.” Bill said. “If my looks were ruined I would raise hell. Where’s the doctor? I'm ready to be rid of this place.” His face was forcefully turned so he was looking at the woman.

“I am the doctor.” she said slowly.

“A woman? A woman doctor? Surely you jest.” Bill laughed, but stopped quickly when she glared at him.

“Oh my. I made a mistake. Shame, that cut isn't going to heal as smoothly as I thought.” The woman said turning his face to the side so she could look at the wound again. “Oh, and this will hurt.” She said as a needle pierced his skin.

One painful set of stitches later bill was handed a small jar of ointment.

“Put that on. It should stop any infection.” She looked to the Captain. “Anything else for you brother?”

Brother? Bill thought they had looked alike, but figured it was coincidence.

“No. Thank you Mabel.” The Captain took Bill's wrist dragging him out of the cabin. Bill was drug back to the cabin he woke up in. When the metal barred door was closed behind him Bill slotted his hands through the bars glaring at the Captain.

“So I'm stuck down here until we get to our destination?” He asked clearly upset.

“That is the plan.”

“I am going to get very bored.”

“Shame. Have fun.” The Captain said sarcastically before leaving Bill alone in the room.

 

Hours later the sun was up and shining across the deck of the Eta Ursae Majoris as the crew worked diligently. They were a few weeks away from their first destination and a few were excited about the prospect of being on land for a bit.

Dipper was startled out of his musings as he stared out at the ocean by someone nudging his shoulder.

“Why are you up here? You should be sleeping Captain.” Walter said quietly as he ruffled Dipper's hair.

“Psh.” Dipper batted the larger man's hand from his hair with a small laugh. He shook his head about to say something else when singing began. It was off key in a way that said the singer was trying to be obnoxious. The song was a folk song from Bill's home land.

“Oh no.” Dipper groaned shaking his head. “Please tell me he’s not going to be doing that all voyage.”

“Want me to make him quiet?” Walter offered with an eyebrow raised as he cracked his knuckles to make his point. This prompted Dipper to laugh resting a hand on the man's own pushing them down.

“No. I'll see what our rich boy wants.” Dipper said walking away towards the stairs.

Bill was three verses in as he lay on his back on the cot when the door to the cabin opened. The captain was dressed in finer clothes now as he entered the room. Bill abruptly stopped as he gave the captain a large smile.

“What are you doing Cipher?” The Captain asked crossing his arms across his chest to show his displeasure.

“Talk to me”, Bill demanded like a child.

“Why should I?” Dipper demanded back.

“Because otherwise I'll start singing again. I'm guessing that's why you were in here in the first place.”

“Fine. What is it you would like to discuss?” Dipper asked with a yawn as he found the chair he had sat in the night before.

Bill thought it over and decided on what he wanted to ask about first. He had so many questions about the Eta Ursae Majoris.

“What’s your name?”

“Captain Dipper Pines.” The captain looked him dead in the eye. Bill sat up meeting his stare.

“Now I know your laying. Captain Pines has been around for about 100 years. You don't look a day over 18.” Bill observed.

“My sister is a witch. She made a potion for me to keep my youth. Next topic.” Dipper said dismissively. Bill furrowed his brows, but sighed nodding.

“Whatever you say. Where are you from 'Captain Pines’?”

“A small set of Islands I'm sure you've never heard of.” Dipper once again said dismissively.

“I did keep up with my studies Captain.” Bill said crossly feeling insulted.

“It's not on any chart you would have studied. The Islands sunk under the water long ago.”

The rest of the conversation went frustratingly the same way. Bill would ask a question and get a cryptic response in return. So it went for roughly half an hour. Bill noticed the Captain was starting to doze off giving sleepy mumbles in response. He was about to make a loud noise by hitting the bars and waking the young man, but stopped when the door was opened and Walter walked in. He spotted the Captain sitting in the chair with his head slumped forward. He woke up when Walter shook his shoulder grumbling something before falling asleep again. Walter scooped him into his arms and carried out the sleeping young man without a word to Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spies, Dominoes and a game with questions for currency. Captain Pines and the Ambassador's son find out more about each other than they expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start out by saying a huge THANK YOU for all the comments,Kudos, Bookmarks and even Hits. WOW! Very encouraging! Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for the delay in getting it out. I'll explain more in the end of chapter notes. Please enjoy.
> 
> OH! I did change the amount of time Dipper has been Captain for. It was originally 50 years. I bumped it up to 100.

By carving into the wood next to his bunk every day Bill counted off two weeks after his encounter with the Captain. His only visitors -despite his attempts at annoying the captain to visit again- were the Doctor to check on his cuts and various crew members who were only ever there long enough to toss his tray of food down. That was until one night. The door opened and four men stumbled in drunkenly laughing and passing about a darkly tinted jug. Bill watch with curiosity as they sat outside his cell.

 

“Hey rich boy.” One greeted with a laugh.

“Oh look. Its Stinky, Gap Tooth, Scabby and... oof, Ugly.” Bill flinched away for affect before smiling. He crossed his arms across his chest. “That last one is for you to sort out among yourselves, but we all know who it is.”

The four looked at each other a few moments before bursting out laughing. Bill sighed quietly in relief.

“You've got a pair on ya. Better than the prissy boys we usually see.” the youngest looking one said. He looked to be about 16 at the oldest. The other three didn't look any older than 30.

The one who was currently holding the jug offered it to Bill. “Let's have a drink rich boy.”

Bill accepted it graciously. As soon as he took a long pull from the bottle he regretted it. He downed what he could, but the taste was unlike anything he had ever drank in his life. While being used to finer grade alcohol he found this was very low quality and began coughing and spluttering much to the amusement of the onlooking pirates.

“Can't hold your liquor pretty boy? Shame.” The one who had passed the jug through the bars retrieved it back taking a swig and passing it on to one of the others.

By the time it made its way back around to him, Bill was ready. He fought against his gag reflex at the taste, but managed to keep it down.

 

Hours later Dipper head commotion coming from the brig while doing his rounds and went in to investigate. He found four of his crew in the cell with their charge. All the men in the room were laughing. That is until Dipper cleared his throat. The crew looked over at him with stupid grins and glossy eyes.

 

“Captain.” Ralph slurred standing up unsteadily from where he had been sitting cross- legged with the others. His red hair pulled into a pony tail.

“Whats going on here?” Dipper asked looking around at the assembled men.

“Just havin a bit of fun Captain.” Martin piped up, but was elbowed in the ribs by Alic.

Dipper looked at the captive who was currently holding an alcohol jug. He took a gulp from the bottle and passed it to Alic. 

“Captain?” Bill raised a brow.

“I want you all out.” Dipper said calmly looking away from Bill to the crew members. When they all began to protest Dipper sighed out. “Boys, leave now!” His tone left no room for argument and so they left sulkily. Bill let out a nervous laugh as Dipper looked back at him. 

“We will be making port in about a week. At that time we will re-supply. You will remain aboard with a member of the crew. In a few days we will leave for our next port. Should the winds favor us and the seas be kind, we will make port in about a month's time.” Dipper checked the lock on Bill's door before leaving, not giving Bill a chance to respond. The blond huffed, draining the jug of its contents before throwing it at the floor shattering it.

 

“Do you think that was wise telling him the plan?” Walter was lounged on the couch that decorated Dipper's office. The royal blue upholstery as vibrant as the day it was brought aboard. 

“He can't do much about whats going to happen. Might as well not keep him in the dark about all this.” Dipper was at his book-strewn desk writing in a journal. 

“You're too nice for your own good, kid.” Walter picked up a book from the floor near the couch and looked through it. 

Dipper scoffed.” Kid? I'm older than you. I could be your father 'kid'.”

Walter just hummed in response having gone over this exact conversation countless times before. Eventually he said what was on his mind. “What about the crew members who visited Cipher in his cell?”

“What about them?” Dipper closed his book to look at Walter. 

“What are you going to do about them?” Walter looked up from his chosen book to the Captain.

“Nothing.”

“You are getting far too soft.”

“They didn't break any rules.” Dipper stood. “They are doing as they wish. NO one saw me visit him so they assumed it was against some rule. Simple as that.” Dipper grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “Do you wish to go ashore for anything this stop?” Dipper looked over at Walter. 

“Not really, sir.” Walter didn't feel the safest in this port town even though it had been a few decades since he had last set foot there. 

“Good. You can watch Cipher. Hes going to be free to walk the decks.”

“Do you feel that-”

“Walter, he's been cooped up down there for weeks. We don't want him getting ill from lack of sunlight for so long. I'm going to give him a chance to walk the deck a bit. Better he try jumping ship in a port than in the middle of the Ocean.”

“Mabel talked you into agreeing huh?” When Dipper looked away Walter barked a laugh. “So this is her doing. Dipper Pines, Most feared pirate on the seas, huh?” Walter sat up shaking his head.

“She's frightening when she doesn't get her way.” Dipper wasn't meeting Walter's eye.

“That she is. Alright, I'll watch the kid”, Walter agreed as his laughter died down.

 

Dipper was right about them making port within a week. As everyone was disembarking Walter entered the brig. A peculiar creature was at his heels. Bill looked it over only ever seen them dead and stuffed as trophies or in books. Walter unlocked the door to the cell and the red furred creature dashed in sniffing his legs. Its fluffy white capped tail swaying lazily behind it. It sneezed turning around and trotting back out the open door. Bill watched after it and once it was out of sight he turned his attention to Walter. 

“What was that?” He raised a brow as Walter stepped aside for him to exit his cell. 

“That was Reed. Hes a companion of the Captain's.” Walter left the explanation at that.

 

Bill followed Walter onto the deck taking a deep breath of the sweet, salty sea air. The deck was mostly vacant with the exception of a handful of men. A group of four was seated around a makeshift table playing some sort of game with what looked to be dominoes. Another man was throwing a ball of what looked to be cloth for Reed. The red fox would retrieve the ball bringing it back and dropping it at the man's feet. When Reed noticed Bill he picked the ball up and trotted over to him dropping it at his feet instead. It lazily swung its tail as it watched him expectantly with head tilted. When it noticed Bill picking up the ball it let out an excited trill and turned in a circle before looking back at him, waiting.

 

While Bill had spent most of the morning playing with the fox, Dipper had spent the better part of his morning in and out of shops trading and getting new supplies. He was now relaxing at the inn where he and some of his crew had booked rooms. The few men that were at the inn currently were entertaining themselves with a deck of cards at another table. 

Dipper hadn't realized he had spaced out until he was startled by someone seating themselves across from him. 

“Hello Sailor,” It was a young woman who wore her dress a bit more revealing than most women would dare to.

“Ma'am?” Dipper gave her his best charming smile as she pushed her cascading brown curls over her shoulder. A sultry smile on her lips as she leaned across the table in a way that emphasized her ample bosom. 

“You look lonely. How about we go up to your room and have ourselves a little party just the two of us.” she offered. 

Dipper considered it a few moments before nodding. “That sounds like a grand idea. Let's order some drinks and have ourselves a fine party.” He said enthusiastically.

 

They ordered two pitchers of a sweet ale that the Inn was known for and made their way up the stairs to Dipper's room. As soon as the door was shut the woman's giggling ceased.

“Captain Pines.” She said with respect in her tone.

“You know me?” Dipper eyed her suspiciously. 

“Yes sir,” The woman said sitting on the bed. “I was sent by your client. How is your captive?” 

“He is well enough.” Dipper seated himself at the small table the room had provided. “Why were you sent?”

“There is a revolution going on back home. My client... OUR client wants to ensure you're still holding to your word.”

“I'm insulted!” Dipper huffed pouring himself a mug of the liquor. When he offered one to the woman she declined. “Why send you? They will get him when we reach our destination.” He took a long drink of the ale giving a pleased hum at the taste. He made a mental note to get a few barrels before departing the next day.

“Because they wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten the details of your contract.”

“I have not. Get him to Rosecliffs. Simple as that.” Dipper finished off his mug quickly before pouring himself another.

“Yes simple as that.” she confirmed. “Well, Captain Pines, now that we have had this talk, I feel confident that he is in good hands. I'll leave you to your drinking.”

Dipper was about to say something, but stopped short when he heard the sound of someone moving quickly away from his door.

“Who was that?” He wondered aloud. He noticed the woman shift nervously and the idea hit him. “Why don't you stay a little while longer? I could pay for your time.” 

 

“Thank you, sir, but I must get going.” The woman was about to leave when Dipper got up quickly. He reached out and pulled down the back of her blouse. She let out a startled yelp and tried to push him away. He had seen enough though and let her go. There were no marks on her shoulder blade like there should have been. No tattoo to signify the brothel she belonged to nor any sort of brand from a pimp. 

“You're no whore.” He said flatly as he narrowed his eyes. He pushed past her, moving quickly to the door. Opening it, he let out three short and sharp whistles before shutting the door and turning his attention back to the woman. She watched him nervously as a commotion began downstairs. She made to bolt for the door, but Dipper caught her by the throat and pushed her away from it.

The commotion downstairs ended rather quickly with a gunshot and the sound of someone crying out. The woman watched the man with wide eyes. Moments later footfalls could be heard in the hall and someone knocked.

“Sir, we caught him for you.” 

“Very good. Take him to the ship. Tell Walter he'll need to be supervised.” Dipper replied not taking his eyes off the woman he still had by the throat.

“Will you accompany us sir?”

“No, I have a vermin problem of my own in here.” The woman's eyes darted around the room trying to find a way out, but found none. 

“Alright, I'll inform Walter of that as well.” With that the man outside the room could be heard walking away. 

“What will you do with me?” The woman's voice quivered.

“What was the point of this?” Dipper ignored her question and released her. He began unbuttoning his shirt as he watched her.

“We wanted to know where Bill was going. We need information.”

“Shame you got it from me. How much did they pay you?”

“Sir?” 

“How much did they pay you?” Dipper repeated.

“A small fortune.” She said nervously.

“Did you spend any?”

“What?” Now she was confused. Dipper pulled out his gun pointing it at her.

“Did. You. Spend. The. Money?” he asked slowly.

“N-no” Her eyes darted from the gun to his face and back again.

“Pity.”

~`~`~`~`~`~

The innkeeper was looking over his books when the pirate Captain approached. He put a few coins onto the book.

“I want two barrels of your ale sent to my ship. Also, you are going to want someone with a strong stomach to clean the room. Sorry for the mess.” Dipper fished a few more coins from his purse and put them on the book. The man simply nodded used to this kind of thing given the location of his Inn.

Dipper made his way back to his ship without trouble having washed what blood he could off his clothes in the wash basin in the room. His first thought was to go to the brig and see the man they caught. He was stopped by Remus, the cabin boy who was sitting outside the door. The boy smiled excited to see him.

“We have him locked up for you Captain.”

Dipper nodded to him before looking around at the rest of the ship. He spotted Bill at the crew's make- shift dominoes table. Everyone seemed to be having a good time so he decided to leave them be for now. He turned back to the brig door and was about to open it when Mabel opened the door from the other side walking out with her medical bag.

“Dipper, good to see you. A word?” She said simply as she grabbed his arm, tugging him across the deck to her office. 

“What do you need Mabel? I have a prisoner to talk to.”

“No. You will leave him be for now. He is out cold. One of the men shot him in the leg. He bled out quite a bit and passed out from the pain.” Mabel set her bag on the desk watching her brother. “Let him rest.”

“He was part of some plot having to do with Cipher being transported.”

“How do you know?”

“I was supposed to meet up with an informant today, but she was replaced by some sort of spy. The crew caught her accomplice when he was trying to get away from my room.”

“And the woman?”

“She won't be a problem.”

“Dipper. What did you do?”

“Don't worry your pretty head about it, sister.”

Mabel gave him a disapproving look “Well, while we are talking about prisoners and injuries, It's about time for us to remove the sutures from Bill's cheek. Are you going to apologize about that?”

“I don't see why. He attacked me.”

“Because he was scared. You would be too if you were in his position.”

“Doesn't matter. He attacked me.” Dipper said almost childishly. 

Mabel rolled her eyes at this. “Whatever you say, brother. Just don't let your ego lead us to ruin again.” Mabel shook her head as she began pulling out instruments she would need to take care of Bill. “Go get him.” She said in a commanding tone.

“Why can't you? You're the doctor.”

“Dipper Pines. You are acting like a child. I hope you realize this. He bruised your ego in front of your men. I get that, but you are making it worse by acting this way. Just do as you're told. You damn stubborn man.” Mabel turned towards him quickly as she brandished a pair of scissors. Dipper put his hands up in defense.

“Alright. I'll go. Calm down.” He said quickly exiting the cabin.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~

“Ha Ha! Thirteen wins!” Bill cheered as he laid his last domino. The other men threw down theirs yelling their frustrations. Bill began scooping up his winnings. “Well men, It was a pleasure to do business with you, but I really should be going.” He said as he stood up and turned around. He bumped into Dipper who was standing in the cell doorway with his arms crossed.

“Going somewhere?” Dipper inquired lacking any amusement. Bill let out a nervous chuckle.

“N-not really.” He said trying to step around the Captain.

“Good because I doubt you would get very far ashore.” Dipper grabbed Bill's elbow leading him towards Mabel's office. A few of the men were protesting in slurred tones saying he should give them another chance. One kept repeating he was just about to win. 

Bill ignored them, looking at the Captain. “Is that a threat, Sir?” he asked mockingly. Dipper tightened his grip on Bill's elbow in response, but said nothing. He opened the door and pushed Bill through. He closed the door quickly again behind them. 

Mabel looked up at Bill with a smirk. “Did you ruffle the Captain's feathers?” She asked as she motioned to the exam table. Bill shook his head, grumbling to himself about the Captain having a short fuse and no sense of humor as he sat on the table. Mabel was quick about removing the stitches and Bill hardly felt them. When she finished she pointed to a looking glass that was on the wall facing the door.

Bill walked over to it and looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in months. His facial hair was getting quite scruffy and his gold eyes were almost duller due to lack of sleep. His blond hair was in a state of disarray that made him grumble. The only positive thing he could see at the moment was the fact that Mabel had done such a good job that one could hardly see the scar left from the sword. He turned his face this way and that muttering to himself about wanting a straight razor to clean up his face.

“Dipper has one. Maybe he would be willing to clean you up. I could talk to him about that.” Mabel said from over his shoulder making him jump slightly. Despite being on seemingly good terms with the woman, Bill was still spooked by her at times. She simply laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

Bill thought over asking her something that had been on his mind since the day Captain Pines had visited him in the cell. Mabel seemed to pick up on this because she asked “Something on your mind Cipher?”

“Are you.. Are you actually a witch like Dipper said?” He asked turning around to face her.

She gave him a serious look before a smile broke through and she let out a laugh. “A witch? What kind of nonsense is that boy spouting now?” She shook her head turning around and cleaning up the tools she had used to remove the stitches. “Why? Did he say I was one?” She asked as she paused a moment looking at him.

“I asked him how he could be Captain Pines when the man has been feared on the seas for the last hundred years.”

 

“And what did he say exactly?” Mabel had an amused curiosity to her.

“That you were a witch and that you had made a potion for him to keep his youth.” 

This made her laugh again. “That boy comes up with some crazy ideas.”

“So what is the truth? Is he the original Captain's son or grandson, or something?” Bill couldn't think of any other way that would work. 

“No. He's the very same one you boys talked about in your dorms in boarding school. The one the sea men would tell ghost stories about.” Mabel said with an air of mystery. She was now sorting through a basket that was sitting near her herb collection.

“How is that possible?” Bill was at a loss. 

“I guess you'll have to ask him.”

“But he's very frustrating.”

“And you're very much like him. Now begone with you. I have some inventory I have to sort.” Mabel said with an accompanying gesture.

 

~'~'~'~'~'~'~

 

A few days later Dipper was sitting in his office when there was a knock at the door. They had taken off from the dock just a day ago and he was looking over the map on his desk. He called out for the person to come in not taking his eyes from the paper before him.

“The prisoner is awake.” He heard Walter say with a reserved concern in his voice. 

“Very good. I'll have a talk with him then.” Dipper said standing up and adjusting his shirt.

 

The man had barley survived, but thanks to Mabel's skills with alchemy he was put into a sleep so his body could recover. 

Dipper walked into the brig followed by Walter. They found the man was already bound to a chair outside the cell.

“Hello. I am Captain Dipper Pines of the Eta Ursae Majoris. What is your name?” He began pleasantly The man growled and spat at Dipper cursing him in another language. 

 

“Demon.” He muttered to himself. Dipper shrugged at this display.

“I assure you. I'm no demon, But you keep acting the way you just did and you'll wish I was merely a demon. I can be much worse.” he kept his tone light smiling warmly. The man cursed at him again and Dipper actually laughed.

“I am a whore, but I have never fucked an animal.” 

The man was shocked Dipper understood him. 

“Let's try this again shall we?”

“What are you doing?” Bill asked in confusion from the cell.

“He is a spy. I am trying to find out for whom.”

“You won't get anything from me, filth.” The man snarled. Dipper sighed at that, turning his attention back to the man.

“Because I am a VERY generous man, I'm going to give you one more chance. All I want is your name.”

 

When he got nothing, but insults Dipper sighed again and turned his attention to a small table that was set nearby containing an assortment of what looked to be torture devices.

“You should have listened.” Dipper taunted as he picked up one of the tools and turned to the man.

 

~'~'~'~'~'~

The screams could be heard throughout the ship for hours. A few men had stuffed cotton into their ears and continued working. A few others were too used to the sounds to care or were not fortunate enough to find cotton. At one point Walter had carried an unconscious Bill from the room taking him to Mabel as the screams continued.

After a while Dipper left the room with blood stains on his clothes. He went straight to Mabel's office. Mabel was at her desk looking over a book when he walked in. She quickly got up when she saw him. She looked like she was going to fret over him so he raised a hand to stop her. 

“It's not mine.” He said horsey as he found a chair to sit on. When she look like she was going to complain about the blood he raised his hand again.

“I'll buy you a new chair when we make port if it bothers you so much.”

“That is not the problem Dipper.” Mabel looked a bit nervous.

“What is?”

 

Mabel shook her head slowly. “Nothing, never mind. What id you find out?”

 

“There is civil unrest in Bill's homeland. We need to get him to Rosecliffs as soon as possible and be rid of this drama.”

“Did you kill him?” Mabel went to the wash basin pouring water into it from the vase. She dipped a cloth into the water wringing it out and tossing it to her brother. He caught it and began wiping his face off.

“No I didn't kill him. I just... agitated his bullet wound.”

 

“And all the blood?”

 

“I agitated it a lot.” Dipper tossed her the soiled cloth before looking around the room.”Where did Walter take Bill?”

 

“He is laying in a cot in the other room. Seems to have a weak stomach.”

“He defiantly did not take well to being in the same room as the torture.” Dipper stood up. “I'm going to talk to Walter about what I found out.

 

~'~'~'~'~'~  
Bill woke up feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. He was about to sit up when a hand was put against his chest holding him down. 

“We need to talk.” It was the Captain.

“Yes sir?” Bill was nervous in the presence of this man and didn't want to agitate him. He saw what he was capable of.

 

“Sir?” Dipper laughed a small amount. “When did you learn manners?” He wondered aloud before becoming somber.

“What is it you need to talk about?” Bill hesitantly asked keeping an eye on Dipper's mood.

 

“What do you know of what is happening back in your home land?”

“Sir?” Bill was unsure what he meant.

“Any resistances or fights or.. anything?”

“The lower classes were unhappy about my father's taxes, but otherwise no.” Bill wracked his brain trying to pinpoint a reason.

 

“What about the taxes makes them unhappy?” Dipper needed to find out just how far down this path he was willing to go. If Bill would prove to be more trouble than he was worth Dipper planned to dump him at some port and leave him to fend for himself. The rest of the pay be damned. 

“They said it was set unfairly. The rich were getting richer and the poor were getting poorer. I didn't pay too much attention to it. Politics were not my strong suit.”

“You didn't train under your father in hopes of replacing him one day?” Dipper asked in disbelief. 

“He knew I would be useless were I sworn in. Instead he was training my cousin, Pacifica Northwest. I couldn't believe he chose a woman to take his place.”

 

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “How does politics even work now? I thought ambassadors are elected by the people.”

“By the people? No, they are families chosen by the monarchy to maintain various lands. Every child knows that.” Bill scoffed feeling a bit braver. He sat up.

“And your father never discussed with you what was happening in your own country?”

“No he told Pacifica. He kept it a secret that she was chosen to succeed him and let the public believe I was next.”

“Well then, they really have no use for you?” Dipper looked him in the eye causing Bill to take a nervous breath.

“W- what happened to the man in the brig?” Bill wasn't sure if the man was the killer legends made him out to be. 

“Hes... resting.”

“You mean dead?” Bill tried to keep the quiver from his voice.

“No. He's resting. I got some information from him though. The revolution is looking for your family. You included. Whoever hired me must have wanted you somewhere safe.”

“Why would you assume that?”

“Because they demanded you be take to Rosecliffs. That is a completely different country. If it were the revolution that paid me they would have had me deliver you back to your lands.” Dipper found himself explaining.

“That does make sense.” Bill nodded

After a few beats of silence Bill voiced something he had been worried about.

“Will I be returned to my cell?”

Dipper was slightly surprised to see the concern in the other man's expression. He thought it over. He had a few of the crew members cleaning up the blood in the brig. He thought it best not to let it seep into the wood. 

“Not immediately. My men are cleaning in there. It would be easier if you are out of the way. With your weak disposition you would just swoon again,” Mockery was evident in his voice. Bill looked away blushing at the humiliation. 

“That wasn't my fault. You were torturing that man.”

Dipper scoffed. “I've meet highborn women with stronger stomachs.” He shook his head. “In any case are you feeling well enough to leave? We should get some food.” Dipper turned on his heel moving towards the door. Bill got up following not too far behind still cautious.

 

 

Bill was led through a trap door on deck and down a set of steep stairs that were the entrance to the lower decks. The area at the immediate bottom of the stairs had a few tables with benches set at them. The tables were filled with a few kinds of cooked meats as well as breads. A few bowls contained various fruits and a few pitchers seemed to be filled with some sort of drink. Most of the benches were already full of some of the crew. Bill noted men of various skin tones were all crowded together talking and laughing like equals. A few were eating quickly as though starved before getting up and rushing off as soon as they finished. Dipper must have noticed Bill watching one man do this because he explained. 

“For some this is breakfast. Eat quickly and make it to your post to relieve the day crewman.”

Bill nodded to show he understood as he absently followed the captain to the head of a table where a simple chair stood. It didn't look too special, but it did seem to be reserved. 

“Hey Bill!” One of the crew members he played dominoes with waved him down, smiling. Bill looked between Dipper and the man. Dipper was already in the chair and had been pulled into a conversation with his sister who was sitting to his right. Bill decided to sit next to the crew member who slapped him on the back with a grin as a greeting.

 

Dinner was enjoyable over all. Bill was more used to the swill the crew called Ale and -to his surprise- was actually finding the crew enjoyable to be around. The fox, Reed was darting around under the table eating what scraps he could find on the floor. Bill found himself wanting to give the beast a few scraps from his own plate which the creature seemed to appreciate. He would come back to Bill often, sitting with his head on Bill's knee to look up at him.

When the plates and bowls were empty a few crew members wandered down the tables collecting the empty dishes and carrying them through a door at the end of the room opposite the stairs. A few groups of men formed and Dice, Dominoes, and cards were pulled out at the different groupings.

“You joining us captain?” One of the men at the group Bill was sitting with called out. “Or you Doc?”

Mabel stood up at this shaking her head and letting out a chuckle.

“You know me lads, I can't join. Have to clean up my brother's messes.” She said turning and nudging an unamused looking Dipper. 

 

“Sure, I'll play. Been a while since I beat you men at your own games.” Dipper said standing and stretching before moving down the tables and sitting himself on a bench across from Bill. 

 

Drinks were passed around and laughs were had. Eventually the men began to leave, having various things they wanted or needed to attend to. Soon it was just Bill and Dipper. They had a few drinks between them and after enough alcohol was in Bill's system he was beginning to feel braver. As Dipper reshuffled the deck of cards for another game Bill spoke up.

 

“How about we make things more interesting.” He offered with his signature smile. This made Dipper pause and look at him.

“Oh? What do you propose?”

“How about questions in place of currency?”

Dipper thought this over. It would indeed make for an interesting game. 

“How would that work then?” Dipper busied himself with finishing the shuffle as he clarified the proposed new rule.

“For every round the winner gets to ask the loser one question. No misleading answers or lies.”

Dipper nodded as he dealt out the cards. This could prove to be fun considering Bill nearly matched him in wins.

'''''''  
Dipper was the one to win the first round. He thought over his question as Bill shuffled the deck.  
“Do you have any siblings?” He thought he would start with something simple.

 

“Yes, A baby sister who is only a few years old. She was learning to walk, last I saw her.”

 

Dipper nodded as they began the next round.

'''''''''''  
Bill was the one to win this time and wasted no time asking “So was Dipper Pines also your father's name or even your Grandfather's?”

 

“No. My Father was Henry Pines and my Grandfather was Sherman Pines.”

“You are not one hundred years old. You and your sister are pulling my leg.” Dipper laughed at the statement.

“Is that what you think? I could be.” Dipper said with the same air of mystery his sister had taken on when she had been asked.

 

''''  
The next victory was very close, but Dipper won with a triumphant call. As he settled back down he thought about what he would want to ask. 

“Are you close with your family?”

Bill didn't meet his eye instead focusing on the deck. “My mother. She has always been good to me and my younger sister.”

“What about your Father?”

“That is another question.” Bill pointed out as he dealt. Dipper cursed shaking his head. 

“You're right.”

'''''''  
The next victory was Bill's. He knew right away his question.

“How old are you really?”

Dipper laughed. “You're wasting your question on that?”

Bill gave him a disbelieving look. “You wouldn't answer a direct question about it otherwise.”

Dipper gave him a knowing smirk nodding slowly. “You are correct about that.”

“Well, How old are you?”

Dipper thought about what to tell him. He could break the no lying rule. Its not like Bill would know any better. He could see Bill was a bit intoxicated thought. Maybe the truth wouldn't be so bad to tell. And surely if he got enough drink into the man he would forget what was said. “Big gamble.” He muttered to himself under his breath.

“What was that?” Bill asked leaning closer to try to hear him better.

“Nothing. I am roughly around a hundred. Give or take a few years.”

“I said no lying.” Bill said pointing an accusing finger at him and sounding unhappy.

“It is no lie though. I did start to pay less and less attention to birthdays as they came around so I forget my exact age, but Mabel would know. She's made it a point to remember.”

“How is that possible?”

Dipper laughed again as it was his turn to shuffle. “Another question. Another reason to beat me.”

'''''''

Another round ended with Bill winning so he repeated his previous question. “How is that possible?” Before draining his cup of its contents and grabbing another pitcher to fill it again. His speech slurred.

 

“Magic.”

“Now I know your pulling my leg with all this. There is no magic in this world.”

“I am absolutely not pulling your leg. A long, long time ago the captain of this vessel rescued a sea maiden. To show her gratitude to him she blessed this ship. For the time he was captain he would be granted immortality. His crew as well until they left.”

“But that was the previous captain.” Bill pointed out.

“Yes. Well observed. He passed it to me about one hundred years ago and the blessing remained. As long as the ship remains functional and has a crew the blessing stays.”

Bill laughed. “Do you think me a fool? There is no possible way you are really-”

Dipper cut him off by saying “I was born in the town of Gravity falls on the islands of Twilight Mist. They sunk under the waves long ago.”

Bill choked on the drink he had been sipping on and began coughing and spluttering a few moments before looking at Dipper fully. His eyes glossy from drink and filled with tears from coughing.

“Before you try to call me a liar once again ask any of my crew. Some were picked up from the same port town the same day I was.”

Bill shook his head running a hand over his face and then through his hair. “How is that possible?”

 

“Magic.”Dipper repeated before looking at his pocket watch. “Look, Its getting late.” He turned the watch face to Bill so the other man could see it. It read 10:35. “I will take you to your cell for the night.”

Dipper walked the drunk man back onto the deck and into the brig. He led him into the cell where Bill went straight for his cot collapsing onto it and being asleep instantly. Dipper cast a gaze over the lantern lit room taking note that the prisoner was asleep on the other cot in the cell. He locked the cell door and left the room praying Bill would forget their last conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, getting this last chapter written was a bit of a struggle. I have been working a lot so my free time to write is very limited. Also I had my Birthday recently so I spent three days being a major slacker. As for work, not only do i work nearly every day, but we also lost a few employees and since I work in a shop with a small staff that means more work for me. Anyway, enough about my own complaining. Please enjoy this new chapter. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! They are always a delight to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Pines and the Ambassador's son bond. A storm rolls in and lives are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off let me point out I did change the tag from "Implied Violence" to "non-graphic violence" It doesn't get too gruesome or gory in my opinion and I'm a wuss when it comes to gore... but just to be safe I want to make sure you are warned. I want to thank viperscreed for Betaing this for me! Information on why it too me so long to update at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Bill was woken by the light from the porthole. His mouth was dry and his head was pounding. He looked towards the door as it opened on squeaky hinges. He winced at the sound, but did not miss the fact Mabel had entered the brig.

“Oh, You're awake?” She smiled at him as she unlocked the door to the cell. It also squeaked as it opened. This made his head hurt worse and so he covered his ears trying to muffle the noise. That did not help, but he wanted to believe it would.  Mabel laughed about the attempt.  
“How’s the head?” She asked even though he was sure she already knew.

“Keep it down. Not so loud.” He complained as he let go of his ears and laid back on the cot.

“Well maybe you shouldn't have drank so much. You would figure at your age you would know better.” she chided lightly as she turned towards the other prisoner in the cell. He was still unconscious.

“Sure thing grandmother. I'll keep that in mind.” Bill said as he threw an arm across his eyes. The sound of her movement stopped and Bill lifted his arm enough to look at her. She wore a surprised expression as she stared at him.

“I'm sorry?” Her voice cracked so she cleared her throat and repeated herself more clearly. “I'm sorry, what was that?” her expression was one of disapproval.

Bill could feel it in his gut. He had made a grave mistake.

“G-grandmother?” Bill's own voice broke. He saw Mabel's eyes narrow into a glare before she slowly walked over to loom over him.

After standing over him a few moments her glare melted into a smirk. “Oh you are just suffering a hangover. Saying such silly things. Grandmother? You joker.”

 

When Mabel had finished checking over the prisoner she turned back towards Bill.

“How about some breakfast?” She offered. Bill still felt ill, but nodded thinking maybe some fresh air would help. He felt off balanced as he stood and Mabel laughed at him.

“Try not to fall over. You will never hear the end of the taunting if you do.” She advised as she led the way out.

On deck the crew was already hard at work. A few had discarded their shirts in an attempt to combat the building heat of the day. Bill spotted an especially good looking sailor who was across the deck with his back to him. He wasn't particularly tall, but was about average height and lean. Curly brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. Bill could see a great number of scars that littered the man's back and sides, but what caught Bill's eye was the black tattoo that took up roughly half the man's right shoulder blade. It was recognizable as a brothel crest, but Bill did not recognize what one. This symbol was new to him.  
Mabel caught him staring and let out a small giggle before she called out to the sailor.

“Dipper! We are going to get breakfast. Have you eaten yet?”

Bill felt his stomach drop as the sailor turned around. Sure enough it was Captain Pines. Bill took note all the scars that littered his torso and arms. A few seemed to disappear below the other man's waistline of his trousers.

“Oh? Are you finally awake lazy man?” Dipper called out looking at Bill as he approached the pair.

“Like you are one to talk brother? How late did you sleep in?” Mabel scoffed.

“Only two hours.” Dipper said meeting her eye. “And to answer your question, no I have not eaten yet. I thought I would help around here first, but I will join you.”

Mabel simply nodded before turning on her heel and leading the way to the trap door.

 

Breakfast was quiet for the most part until Mabel cleared her throat.

“So,” She began waiting for Dipper to look at her. “What do you have planned for the prisoner?”

“Which one?” Dipper's eyes went to Bill a second before he looked back at Mabel as he asked around a mouthful of food.

“You know very well 'which one’.” Mabel crossed her arms across her chest to show her displeasure.

Dipper thought this over as he bit into a roll. “Dump him overboard?” he offered around chewing. Mabel wrinkled her nose at the lack of manners, but shook it off.

“Do you not think you can get anymore use from him?”

“Most likely not. I think we should dump him sooner rather than later to save resources though.” Dipper shrugged. Bill frowned at him. This was a human being, sure Bill was better than this piece of trash they were talking about, but he wasn't one for callously disregarding human life.

“Why don't you just sell him or something instead of taking his life?” Bill suggested. He regretted those words almost instantly after he uttered them.  The look on both of the Pines twins' faces brought the thought of 'if looks could kill' to Bill's mind.

“Death would be a kinder option.” Mabel said darkly. Bill couldn't keep eye contact opting to look at his plate instead.

“Let us discuss this later. I have a ship to prepare. Kennith thought he spotted a storm heading our way this morning and I don't wish to be caught off- guard and unprepared by it.” Dipper finished the contents of his plate quickly and cleaned up his spot.

“I shall see you two later.” He said leaving just as quickly.  Mabel looked at Bill with a sigh.

“Looks like I'm stuck with you today.” She collected her plate and stood looking down at him expectantly. Bill hastily collected his own dishes.

 

Mabel had Bill help her organize her office for the entire morning. They only stopped a few times for Mabel to care for a few of the men who had come through with various needs and around noon to have a quick breakfast. Dipper came in as the sun was setting and Bill was just putting away a few books. The man collapsed into a chair that looked to have blood dried on it. Bill had been actively avoiding it all day unsure if the reddish brown splotches were dye or actual blood.

“How goes the preparations?” Mabel asked taking books from Bill as they were handed to her and shelving them.

“Kennith was right as always. The storm will be upon us within the night. We should be ready for it.” Dipper said with a tired sigh. “How did your preparations in here go?” He inquired looking around the room.

Mabel put the last book away and looked around as well. “They went well. Bill assisted in cleaning up in here.” she gave Bill a smile. He looked away when Dipper looked at him as well.

“Good” Was all Dipper said. The boat began to rock with increasing violence and the rain could be heard pounding the roof. A bright flash lit up the room before a deep rumble could be heard. Bill looked at Mabel with wide eyes. The flashes happened more rapidly and the loud cracks and rumbles of thunder were never far behind.

“Here we go.” Dipper said as he pulled himself up from his chair. “Stay in here.” He commanded Mabel as he moved back to the door. As his hand was over the latch the door was pulled open to reveal a terrified sailor. 

“Mabel! Rodrick got himself caught in the riggings!” The sailor pointed towards the deck panting. Bill looked at Mabel as her eyes widened.

“How long ago?” She asked as she pulled on a jacket. Dipper stopped her looking to the sailor.

“How serious?” He asked as the ship gave a violent shudder. Water rushed in across the floor from the open door.

“It – it was-”

Dipper pushed past the nervously stuttering man not wanting to waste more time. Bill followed and stopped short as a flash of lightening lit up the man hanging by his neck. Bill felt his stomach churn, but forced the bile down.

“Captain, what should we do?” The sailor asked over the rush of waves and wind.

“Leave him. No point in ricking more lives to remove him for now. We will wait it out and give him a proper sendoff once the seas have calmed.”

“Sir, we are down a set of hands.” The man said loudly. Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. That is when Mabel decided to speak up.

“What if you were to give Bill some tasks? He was helpful to me today.”

Dipper growled through the sound was lost to the rumbles of thunder. He nodded after a minute “Fine. You best keep up.” He snarled.

Bill worked hard and tried to be as fast as he could as he was given tasks such as “Hold this rope” or “Make sure that stays tied.” He was exhausted when they finally told him to go lay down. He was led to his cell by Walter who quickly left once the cell door was locked. Bill had never been so happy to lay on the uncomfortable cot than he was right now. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

The sleep didn't last long. Something woke him up and he couldn't place what it was. The storm was still raging outside, but that wasn't it. As his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed the man standing over him. A blade shined from the lightening through the port hole was held in his hand. Bill realized almost too late what the man's intentions were as the blade came down. He felt the blade run across his skin before everything went black in his left eye as he rolled away from his attacker. Standing quickly he faced the man. A fight ensued and Bill managed to pull the blade away as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He plunged the blade into the man's throat in retaliation. He let go quickly and backed away from the gurgling man in horror as he fell to the floor.  
The door flew open and Dipper entered quickly with gun raised and was followed by Walter who was just as prepared. The cell gate was thrown open and Dipper was by Bill's side asking questions hurriedly, but none were heard as blood rushed in Bill's ears. He sunk to his knees as the pain from his left eye finally hit him. He heard someone screaming. When a warm, rough hand was pressed over his mouth he realized it had been him.

“Cipher I need you to calm down.” Dipper's voice broke through to him and Bill took a deep breath. He was given a cautious look before the hand was removed. Dipper spoke again sounding uncharacteristically concerned. “We need to get you to Mabel. Can you walk or do you need Walter to carry you?”

“I-I” Bill couldn't find his voice. He felt sick as his eye was drawn to the corpse that lay not far away, blood already pooling under it. Dipper moved into his line of sight.

“Can you stand?” He asked again slowly.

Bill got to his feet very slowly with Dipper's hand at his elbow. He felt like he should have pulled his arm away and disallowed Dipper to assist him, but as he took an unsteady step he was grateful for Dipper as he steadied him.

“Walter I'm getting him to Mabel. Will you take care of...” He motioned to the corpse with his free hand. “That?”

“Sure thing Captain." <> <> <> <> Mabel was quick on her feet as Bill was fading out of consciousness. He was held up by something warm against his back. He wanted to cuddle into the warm thing and escape the pain, but that thought was short lived as he felt deft hands working on his eye. He passed out screaming from the pain.

“Will he live? There is so much blood.” Walter asked almost nervous as Mabel ordered him about to retrieve objects and herbs for her. Dipper sat on the exam table behind the now unconscious man as he held him still for Mabel.

“He... should.” Mabel said as she covered the eye with a cloth wrapping it around his head. “Poor man” she cooed. “Kidnapped,” She met her brother's eye a moment before moving back to Bill. “Cut, may lose an eye. His family is under attack. Maybe you should be a bit more kind to him Dipper.” She said as she set about cleaning up the mess that was caused from the chaos. Dipper thought this over as he carefully removed himself from behind the man and laid him on the table gently so as not to wake him. He helped his sister as best he could before leaving to attend to other matters on the ship such as the storm still raging.

It was about midnight when the storm finally broke and there was peace on the ship. Besides a skeleton crew of night watchmen Dipper had the rest of the men get some sleep. He himself made his way to check on Cipher.  Bill was nowhere to be seen when he entered. Walter was sitting in a chair reading and looked up when he heard Dipper enter.

“Mabel went to bed. And Cipher is in the other room.” The man pointed knowing exactly why the Captain was here.

Dipper moved wordlessly into the recovery room and stopped in surprise at the sight of Reed laying cuddled up to Bill with his muzzle on Bill's chest. When Dipper entered the room fully he raised his head offering a yawn in greeting.

“What are you... doing in here?” He asked quietly.  
The fox merely made a small chirping noise before laying his head back on the injured man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. I was having trouble getting the ideas I had to work and i had to throw away 10 whole pages literally! I write this out in a notebook so I can work on it at work. Speaking of work I have also been working a ton because of some drama with employees. I am sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last two have been, but it felt right to end where I did. I will try to get the next one out with more length to it in a more timely manner. No promises, but I'll try. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enough of me rambling. If you want to talk to me over on Tumblr i am theprincessoffrost. Ask questions, see what is going on over there... just say hi if you want. 
> 
> Also thank you to all of you who have left kudos and comments and those who are just reading this. I appreciate it all! If I don't respond to a comment I am sorry. I am a very busy woman, but please know I do read and appreciate all of them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the storm is felt and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't been updating much. Life and Work keep getting in my way and I will be honest this chapter was kinda difficult. I kept getting myself stuck on scenes. Hopefully you lovely people like it all the same. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments. It always fills me with joy to get an e-mail saying I got a comment or a Kudos. Anyway enough of my rambling, Please enjoy.

The next morning Dipper climbed the riggings carefully retrieving Rodrick's body. The funeral was held with quite a few members of the crew talking about things they remembered about him. Mabel had to leave the deck before they could finish to check on her patient. Reed had not left his side according to Walter who had stayed up all night to keep watch. Dipper gave him a day off to sleep since he was practically dead on his feet. 

After the funeral Dipper ordered everyone to get back to work as he went to check on Bill. It wouldn't do to have him die on his watch. Mabel was sitting at her desk pouring over a book when he walked in. She didn't so much as look up just raising a hand in greeting. Screaming began in the other room and she did look up then. A sad look flooding her features as she got up rushing into the other room. Dipper followed a step behind her. The porthole to the room was covered by a thick fabric so the room was dark save for a lantern that hung on the wall. 

Bill was thrashing in his cot when they entered. Dipper immediately rushed to his side as Bill's hand moved to the cloth that was now loose over his injury. He grabbed Bill's hands in his own as the other man fought against him. 

“Cipher!” Dipper shouted at the man trying to wake him. Bill's uncovered eye was open, but not seeming to register what was happening. Dipper tried again as the man kicked out trying to throw him off. 

“Get away from me!” Bill shouted kicking out with all the strength he could muster it seemed. This kick caught Dipper's leg seeming to anger the Captain. Letting go of Bill's hands long enough to steady himself he straddled the man sitting on his thighs effectively pinning the thrashing appendages with his weight. This made Bill fight even harder as Dipper once again thwarted his attempt at removing the bandages. All noise stopped when a hand collided palm first with Bill's cheek on his un-injured side. His eye focused on Mabel whose hand dealt the blow. 

“Cipher you need to calm down and talk to us.” She insisted with a sigh. 

“He was.. I was...” Bill seemed short of breath and was horse from all the screaming. Dipper cautiously let go of his hands getting off his pinned legs slowly. 

“Cipher.” Dipper said catching Bill's attention. “who was what?” 

Bill shook his head sitting up slowly. His hand went to the bandage and was stopped once again by Dipper who seemed to be doing it out of instinct this time. When Bill's hand relaxed he let go.

“What happened last night?” Dipper asked putting as much authority into his voice as he could. Bill shook his head slowly.

“Quite honestly I don't quite remember last night.” Bill said quietly “Just bits and pieces. I woke up and found him standing over me. He was about to stab me. Everything blacked out and when you came in he was dead. How.. how did he die?” Bill looked at Dipper with a wide eye. He looked so scared and Dipper actually felt his heart clench at the sight. 

“You stabbed him in the throat. And.. you lost your eye.” Dipper said not meeting his eye.

“Is that why? Oh gods!” Bill let out a sob his hand moving slowly to press at the bandage. There was no move to stop him this time. A few tears rolled down the golden haired man's cheek as the hand remained on the bandage. Mabel left the room with a purpose to her steps. Dipper put a hand on Bill's shoulder before following his sister. 

Mabel was shifting through her cupboards looking for something. With a triumphant shout she held up a dusty bottle before returning to the room. Dipper watched her with confusion. What was that bottle going to do? He stood in the doorway watching as Mabel handed the bottle to Bill.

“Whats this?” Bill was understandably cautious as he took the bottle from the woman. The glass was a deep green and caked with dust. He uncorked it taking a whiff of the liquid inside. Wrinkling his nose he looked up at the woman again. 

“Its a potion my teacher taught me how to make ages ago. It will help with the pain.” she said making an insistent motion with her hands. Bill cautiously took a swig from the bottle wincing at the taste. As he made to take another drink Mabel put her hand over the mouth of the bottle taking it from him. “One drink should do. Just give it time.”

 

Within minuets Bill was asleep and Dipper was giving his sister a questioning look. 

“What did you give him?”

“Asleep he won't feel the pain. Lets get him comfortable.” Mabel responded as she began tucking the blankets around the sleeping man.

 

A few days passed and they were forced to make port in a small town to replenish some medical supplies and trade for some fresh food. While Dipper was in the shop to retrieve some cloths for bandages he noticed an eye patch that was a simple black fabric, but there was golden looking thread that was sewn along the edges to give it a simple lace pattern. He ordered that as well pocketing it as soon as everything was handed to him. 

He returned to the ship to find Mabel and Bill on deck playing some dominoes with a few of the idle members of the crew. Bill seemed to be winning again given the sour looks some of the other players were shooting him. Reed was curled across his feet. The fox had taken to nudging Bill's legs whenever the man would almost run into doors or objects. The bandage was still wrapped around his head shielding his eye from the sunlight. He waved the captain over as soon as he saw him. Mabel stood from the make- shift table as soon as she noticed him. She took the objects he had purchased from him taking them away to her office without a word. This freed up a chair for him to sit in. The crew was quick to let him join the game. Maybe he could beat Bill.

 

Night fell before any of them seemed to notice and some of the crew began to trickle away leaving Bill and Dipper to play against each other. A lantern was lit and set in the center of the table and a few bottles of some ale from the local tavern were opened and shared between the two. 

 

After a few drinks and rounds of dominoes Bill felt properly drunk. He looked Dipper over as he thought to himself Dipper was attractive enough. “Did you ever have a lover you left behind when you joined this crew?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Dipper chuckled in response at that. The words Bill had uttered had been slurred and mumbled, but understood all the same.

“I didn't have time to take on a lover.” He said busying himself with drawing some dice for another round.

“I'd wager women fell over themselves for your attention.” Bill blurted out. He berated himself for his loose tongue. He must have been more drunk than he had thought. This earned another chuckle 

“I wouldn't doubt that, but their womanly wiles have never turned my head.” Dipper said casually. Bill coughed as the liquor he had been drinking was inhaled in his surprise.

“You don't mean to tell me...” Bill looked around them with concern written on his face. “You are not telling me that you are a sodomite.” He whispered blushing. Dipper began laughing at this.

“Not quite how I would label myself, but yes I believe your society would use that term to describe my... tastes.” Dipper gave Bill an impatient hand gesture towards the dominoes waiting to start a new game. Bill caught this and began gathering his own hand. 

“Does your crew know?” Bill frowned at the dominoes before him.

“Yes. They don't care. The ones who did have a problem with it... didn't have a problem for long.” 

Bill looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Assassination is not a smart thing to attempt on me. Especially after all these years.” Dipper said cryptically as he narrowed his eyes for a moment before cracking a smile in an obviously good mood due to the booze. 

 

A few games passed and Bill didn't have much to say as he simply played his turns and nursed a bottle of the ale. After a short while Dipper was getting a little fed up with Bill's brooding and asked. “What is on your mind Cipher?”

Bill made a hum to acknowledge he had even heard Dipper. After a beat of silence he spoke up. “Isn't it a sin and crime against god and man to lay with another man?” Bill had never been a god-fearing man, but he did fear law. Sure he was loose with his morals, but even he had some. Dipper sighed taking a swig from his bottle eyeing Bill as he did so. 

“Why should the law care about the gender of the consenting adult I bring to my bed?” Dipper said dismissively. “When I am on my own ship they have no hold over me.” 

Bill was lost in thought for a little while. He closed his eyes for a moment and found his shoulder being shaken as thought someone was attempting to wake him. Looking with annoyance towards the annoyance he was surprised to find it was Dipper giving him a worried look. 

“You alright?” the captain asked with his brows furrowed.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Bill was confused by the captain's concern. 

“You passed out for about thirty minuets. I thought you were deep in thought about something, but I guess I was wrong.” Dipper let out a chuckle before straightening up and holding out a hand to Bill. “Why don't we get you to a bed?”

 

After some unsteady walking on both of their parts they made their way through Mabel's study and into the recovery room. Dipper helped him onto the bed and ended up sitting with him with a laugh as he lost his balance. 

“Well, best you get some sleep lest you get a hangover again.” Dipper said with a laugh patting Bill on the shoulder as he moved to stand. Bill reached out grabbing the front of Dipper's shirt stopping him from standing. He looked like he had something he was going to say, but leaned towards Dipper instead. They were merely inches apart and Bill's eyes kept flicking to Dipper's lips. A blush was on his face accompanied by a furrow of his brows. His tongue traced his own lips almost subconsciously drawing Dipper's eyes to his lips. Dipper cleared his throat standing quickly and turning his back to Bill as he hastily bade the other man a good night. Bill thought he saw a pink tinge to Dipper's ears before the door was shut behind the quickly retreating Captain. Bill stared at the door a few moments processing what had just happened. The self loathing at what he had been about to do sets in and he throws himself back on his bed with a groan covering his face with his hands. After growling out his frustrations into his hands for a few minuets he decided it would be a good idea to get some shut- eye. He would try to forget what he had nearly done and hope Captain Pines would not bring it up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a wild ride huh? Please remember I would love to hear from you lovely people. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't give me nearly as much trouble as this one has. Hope to update again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destination is reached and they part ways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well. This chapter went better than the last one did. I will count it as a win. I do have a couple warnings for this chapter. There is some very mild implied torture. I don't quite know how to label it because it is very mild. Also I do want to warn everyone I do use Dipper's real name in this chapter so if you don't want that spoiled... there's the warning. Otherwise please enjoy.

They left port early the next morning under Walter's command. Mabel found it strange, but didn't comment on it. Her brother didn't appear until nearly noon and when he did he seemed sluggish and tired. She didn't see Bill until it was dinner time and she had to practically drag him from the spare room. He looked to be ill and seemed tired despite having slept the day away. She sat with her brother, but couldn't help but notice how often she caught Bill stealing a glance at him. When he thought no one noticed his sight would linger on the Captain. When she caught her brother staring a few times and she quietly mocked him for it. He just blushed and rushed away to clean his plate. Bill was about as responsive when she had made her way to him and drew his attention to his staring. He excused himself in an attempt to avoid her which caused her to worry a bit. When she made to follow him she was stopped by Walter blocking her path.

“What is happening between them?” He asked in a low tone knowing she knew exactly who he was referring to. Mabel looked around him towards the way to the deck and Bill's retreating form. 

“I intend to find out.” she said with purpose as she walked around him. 

 

She didn't have to go very far before she came across the captive sitting on the deck looking up at the stars. When he noticed Mabel he frowned and turned his attention back to the stars. It was a cool, clear night. Mabel stood beside Bill at the railing looking down at the reflection of the sky on the water.

“Didn't see you in all today.” She wasn't sure where to begin so she just opened with that. When she got a non committal hum from the man she frowned and ran a hand through her hair which she had let down for the evening. “Bill what is going on?”

This got his attention. He looked down at her before looking back to the stars.

“ I drank a lot last night and felt ill this morning, that is all.” He rested his arms on the railing. 

“So... “ she paused thinking about how to phrase it. “Nothing to do with my brother then? He didn't say anything did he?”

“Nothing”

Mabel looked over at him quickly before just as quickly she turned her attention back to the water. That answer was very hastily uttered. So there was something. Maybe she could...

“I am tired. I am going to retire for the evening. Excuse me.” Bill said quietly and left for her office. Mabel watched him go and thought about getting him a cot elsewhere in the ship such as in the crew's quarters, but thought better of it. He wouldn't be around much longer anyway. A week at most. If they hadn't had to stop to re supply it would have been less. She decided to go to Dipper about the situation since Bill wasn't going to talk. 

 

She was sitting in Dipper's quarters at his desk when he entered. He shut the door and shed his coat hanging it before turning his attention to her.

“Can I help you sister?”

 

“I hope you can brother.” she watched as he disappeared behind a small room divider he had set up to change. 

“What is it you need?” He sounded tired and guarded. The sound of clothes being rustled around could be heard. 

“Its about Bill.”

The sound of clothes paused a moment before it resumed. Dipper appeared a moment later changed into a pair of comfortable trousers and a simple shirt. 

“What about him? We are nearly there. He will be out of your spare room soon enough.” Dipper hung his belt on the same hook he had hung his coat. 

“Its not about that.”

“Of course not.” Dipper murmured with his back still to her. 

“What happened last night?”

“Why would you ask that? What would give you the impression anything happened?” Dipper sounded skeptical. 

“Well you and Bill had become quite chummy. I thought I odd you two were not even talking tonight.”

“He was up for an hour, maybe longer. Why would you think it odd we didn't talk during that time?” He moved about the cabin cleaning up a little. Mabel knew it was to avoid looking at her. Something did happen!

“Because there have been instances where you had gone out of your way to talk to him.” she pointed out. Dipper heaved a sigh and stopped moving. Slowly he turned back towards his sister.

“We got on the topic of my... tastes and we nearly...” He trailed off running a hand through his curly locks as he sat heavily on the sofa.

“You fancy him.” That wasn't a question. She knew her brother well enough. Dipper looked conflicted and bit his lip as his eyes wandered around the room coming up with a response. 

“It doesn't matter. He is being delivered to the client in a few days and he will not be a problem for us anymore.”

“Mason,” Mabel said sadly. She rose from the chair she had commandeered and sat next to her twin with a heavy sigh. Dipper rested his head against her shoulder finding comfort.

 

“He makes me feel... giddy. My stomach feels like I swallowed moths whenever I see him.”

Mabel giggled lightly and Dipper rose his head enough to look at her.

“funny sister?”

“No,” she reached over and pressed his head back against her shoulder. “I am relieved you can still feel that way.”

 

They made it to port in Rosecliffs within a few days. A carrier pigeon was sent out for the client. They were to meet in the Hollow den that evening for the exchange. The crew were saying their farewells and dipper eventually snapped at them losing his temper.

“He is a hostage. You knew he was to depart sooner or later.” He was annoyed and had bottled up his feelings since his talk with Mabel those few days ago. Walter had tried to talk to him about what had happened, but he had refused. He also had kept his distance from Bill. The other man seemed to be doing the same. 

“Sorry sir.” one of the men said snapping the Captain from his thoughts. 

“Just pull yourselves together.” Was all Dipper said before retreating back into his cabin. If Walter had called it brooding he would... he would... who was he kidding? He was brooding. Sitting on the sofa in the room he picked up one of the books scattered about and lost himself in it. He was startled when Mabel let herself in. 

“Can I do something for you?” He was cross she had barged in. He had gotten into the story of the novel in his hands.

“Are you going to tell him?” She demanded as she stood against the door.

“Tell what to whom?” Dipper had an idea as to the answer, but wanted to confirm it. 

“Tell Bill you fancy him. Let him know. Maybe you could-”

“If you say bargain with the other party I will have to point out what a foolish idea that is. The men need to be paid. We will need to replenish purses.” Dipper closed the book with a clap of the pages against each other. Mabel looked guilty and slowly nodded.

“Maybe you could convince them to part with our fee and let us keep the kid.”

“Sister, that is a very bad idea. We may as well tell the men they will not get paid. They may have a fondness for me, but no pay for my selfish reason would result in mutiny.” Mabel nodded once again.

“I understand, but they also like him. Maybe they could be lenient. We could find another job.”

Dipper shook his head then checked his pocket watch noting they best leave soon. He stood and walked to the privacy screen and changed into his finest clothes. A royal blue velvet coat and a bi-fold hat.

They got to Hollow Den in record time. Dipper had brought Walter and another burly man from his crew in case things got out of hand. Bill of course was brought along. They had gotten him a nicer outfit at the last port they were in. They were better than the common clothes he had been wearing since his kidnapping. 

Hollow Den was a brothel that seemed to be quite nice surprisingly considering the side of town it was nestled into. They were shown to a table towards the large stage by a scantily clad woman. The table had ceiling length privacy walls around it and a pair of curtains tied back but looking like they were used for more privacy. There were multipal tables set up the same way along the wall. A dim oil lamp was what illuminated the interior of the booth. 

A pair of men were already waiting when Bill and Dipper sat down. Walter and the crewman stood with their backs to the table to dissuade people from snooping. 

One man had a gaunt face and a grin that seemed untrustworthy. He greeted them with said grin. The second man seemed emotionless. He didn't seem all that interested in what was happening and focused on the entertainment on the stage. 

 

“Captain Pines! How wonderful for you to finally arrive. We were worried you were going to go back on our deal.” The gaunt man said with a cackle that felt hollow. Bill tried not to think too much on his situation. He had hoped the Captain had grown fond enough of him to let him go. He knew those hopes were a long- shot, but he still held them. 

“We are on time.” Dipper pointed out as he pulled out his pocket watch checking the time. The gaunt man let out a small chuckle.

“All the same.” He looked at bill and his smile dropped. He glanced at Dipper then back at Bill. “What is this?” He sounded upset as he pointed at Bill's eye. “Unharmed.” He said flatly. “The deal was unharmed. What the hell happened?”

Dipper looked at Bill as well a moment eyes lingering over the bandages. “There was an incident with a prisoner. It was... unplanned.”

The gaunt man scoffed shaking his head. He pulled out a pocket book from his jacket pocket and read something over. His partner leaned over and murmured something. Despite how close they were to the other two their discussion was lost in the cacophony of noise the other patrons and the entertainment were making. Dipper frowned as he watched them. Something didn't feel right, but it was his job not to ask too many questions. Finally after a few moments of deliberation the gaunt man pulled up a bag from between himself and the other man. He sat the bag onto the table and looked around a moment before opening it. A large sum of money filled it. The man pulled some of the money out of the bag pocketing it.

“We will keep a portion due to the lack of care for the cargo.” When the Captain looked like he was about to protest the man put up a finger to stop him. “Hes not worth as much with his face like...” He motioned to Bill's face, “that. We will take him all the same. We are done here Captain.” 

 

Standing Dipper nodded his head to the men before walking away with Walter and the crewman on his heels. Bill watched as he left, feeling dread fill his being. As soon as they were out of sight the man who had been silent until now cleared his throat. 

“William Cipher.” he said in a gravely voice. Bill's attention snapped to him. “We will be taking you-”

“Yes, yes I'm sure to try and convince my father to change his taxes and such.” Bill was not in the mood for any sort of power play. 

“Well,” the gaunt man exchanged a look with the other man who nodded before pulling a coin from his pocket. It had the Cipher family crest on it. Bill gasped looking it over. “Your mother hired us to get you out of the country and away from the riots. She even set up the kidnapping with that 'Dipper Pines' fellow.”

Bill felt his stomach clench at that. His mother had set this up? Dipper knew and he didn't- Bill cut off his own thoughts as he clenched a fist.

“He didn't know who it was who had hired him that is. She worked through the whores and the like.” the second man said dismissively.

“Lets get you back Sir Cipher.” the gaunt man said enthusiastically as he got up from his seat.

They exited out the back and into an alleyway where a carriage awaited them. The gaunt man entered the dark interior insisting Bill be next in. Suddenly Bill's world went black and his last thought before passing out was “Oh great again?”

 

When they got back to the ship Dipper excused himself to his cabin claiming he was feeling Ill and didn't want to be disturbed. Once he had securely closed the door he set about destroying the cabin. The crew gave the door cautious glances at the noises of destruction and shouting that were heard. 

When the sounds had settled down Mabel let herself in with a skeleton key and found her brother in a heap on the bed. An empty jug of booze was clutched in his hand. Sighing at the state of the man she pried the bottle from his hand and shook him a few times. With a grunt he lifted his head to look at her. 

“Come on you useless man. You knew this was going to happen.” she scolded. Dipper glared at her and laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling. 

“Doesn't matter.” He slurred. “ 's not like anything would have happened.” His eyes narrowed into a glare. 

“You can't say that as a fact.” Mabel sat the empty bottle onto the floor next to the bed. “That is not as important right now anyway.”

Dipper's gaze moved to her without him moving his head. “ 's not?”

“No. Your self pity is getting in the way of you finishing your job.”

“My job?” Dipper's brows wrinkled as he thought over what he had been tasked with. He had delivered Bill and went back to the ship. What more was there to do?

“Pay the crew.” Mabel prompted. “They would also like some shore leave. They hadn't had much of an opportunity the last few stops we made.”

Dipper sighed and got out of bed at that. 

 

Bill shifted in the chair he was bound to. It was solid wood and he had been sitting in it for... he couldn't remember how long. It could have been hours, or it could have been days. It didn't matter. What mattered was that he was alone for the moment. He hadn't gotten a chance to rest since he had been rudely awoken by a bucket of cold water being dumped on him some unknown time after they had left Hollow Den. They had beaten him in an attempt to find out where his family was. He had no idea and told them as much, but they didn't listen insisting he knew and they just had to beat him harder. 

The two men who had paid Dipper would enter the dark, damp room -if Bill were to guess he would say it was a cellar- on occasion asking about how much he told the unknown man who used him as a personal punching bag. The man would feed Bill on occasion as his hands were bound. He would say something about not wanting Bill to wither away before they could get the information. 

After what Bill would guess was the second day his voice gave out from all the shouting and responsive screams from the questioning and beatings respectively. When the man noticed this he seemed especially upset. He left Bill alone. Bill took this opportunity to nod off. He thought about Dipper. Maybe he would die here without fully realizing how he felt about the mysterious captain. He also thought about his family. He would never be able to hug his mother again nor would he be able to tell his father about what he thought of the bastard. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't get to do any of that. Dipper was better off with his crew and as far away from the trouble and drama Bill brought into his life. He felt bad he never got to thank Mabel for all she had done. He fully expected to die here and he was making his peace with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on such a down note, but next chapter things will look up... As always comments are greatly appreciated. Even if I don't respond to them all I do read them all and love them. All the positive feedback makes this worth it for me. I can't thank all of you enough! Anyway enough of my sappy-ness. Until next chapter take care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain learns about the Ambassador's son's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one month? It must be Christmas! Please note I plan to update the tags. I would like to warn those who might find mentions of suicide upsetting there is a reference to it. Proceed with caution with that in mind. Please enjoy this chapter.

It was a stormy day out with winds beating the rain against shuttered windows and the hulls of ships. The noise was lost to the captain who lie in bed covered by only a blanket. He was panting with an arm thrown across his eyes. A man was sitting on the edge of the bed also catching his breath. 

“That was amazing sir.” The man cooed between pants. Dipper merely raised his arm to look at the man.

“Empty compliments are not needed. It's been quite a while for me. That was sloppy and embarrassingly quick.” The Captain scoffed nestling his arm across his face once more. 

A few sharp wraps at the door caught their attention. Dipper looked at the man who had secured a blanket around his own waist to cover his sensitive bits before opening the door a crack. There was some murmuring between himself and the person on the other side before he closed it once more and turned back to Dipper. 

“Sir this was delivered for you.” The man sat on the edge of the bed handing Dipper an envelope held closed with a deep blue seal. The wax had an impression of a pine tree pressed into it. A smirk flickered across his lips a moment before he popped the seal and pulled out a slip of paper. His mood soured as his eyes ran across the paper a few times. With a growl he threw himself from the bed getting dressed in a practiced flurry. He pulled a few coins from his purse placing them in the man's hands as the man sat back on the edge of the bed watching in confusion. Dipper slipped the note into his coat pocked before turning to the man.

“You saw none of this alright? I have eyes everywhere and if you so much as whisper about it I'll know and it won't end well for you.” With that threat he turned heel and left. 

 

 

“He had better not be dead. He have quite a trip ahead of us.” 

Bill heard someone say through the door of the dark cargo hold. He had been dragged from the cellar they had been holding him in and was stuffed into a carriage in the dead of night. They took him to a small trading vessel a good distance from where the Eta Ursae Majoris had been docked when they had arrived. Bill guessed the Captain had most likely left port once he got his money. 

“Hes just a little battered.” The man who Bill recognized as his tormentor replied matter – of – factually. Bill was sitting on the floor his his hands bound behind his back. His shoulders were aching from the strain put on them. 

The door opened to reveal a very burly man. He had the look of a seasoned sea fairer. He crossed his arms as he looked down at Bill with a glare. Bill surprised himself by meeting and returning the glare. 

 

“You have no use for me anyway.” He croaked out hoarsely voice still raw from the torture. He had attempted to sound threatening but was met with laughter instead. Bill got a bold idea and shifted onto his unbound knees before pushing off the floor barreling towards the large man. He didn't know what he was hoping to do, but he knew he wanted to try something to get away. His head rammed into the man's stomach. Said man let out a breath and instinctively caught Bill's hair. 

“Ouch, You've got some spirit. We will have to fix that.” The man threw Bill to the floor hard to punctuate his point. “We will get you back to our boss and I'll get paid.” The man kicked Bill in the stomach. As Bill curled in on himself the man pushed him away from the door with a booted foot before shutting the door hard locking it behind himself. Bill held it together until he heard the sound of the men walking away. As soon as he thought the cost was clear he let the tears flow freely. That had been stupid! Maybe they would kill him and get it done with. He hoped that would be the case as he let sleep come over him. 

 

Dipper was in his personal weapons cache when Walter found him. A pistol was attached to his hip and his sward hung on the other hip. Walter knew Dipper would have a few daggers hidden about his person if he was getting this kitted up. 

“Captain?” Walter decided to make his presence known. Dipper stopped as he was pulling his coat on. Turning around he finished shrugging it on and eyed his first mate. 

“Walter, Bill is still on Rose Cliffs.” He pulled the folded parchment from his pocket and handed it to the other man. Reading it over Walter looked at Dipper. His expression was neutral. “I'm going with.”

Dipper shook his head taking the parchment back. “They seem to be a well spread organization. I fear there is more to this than simply civil unrest in play. I need you here to keep Mabel out of it and to inform the Pine Tree if I don't return in a timely manner.”

Walter raised a brow at the last statement. “The Pine Tree? You mean your network of drug pushers and whores? What can they do?”

Dipper gave him a knowing smirk. They had gone over this a few times before. “Don't underestimate my 'network' After all I made my crew of former slaves and thieves.. among other...characters. “ Dipper waved his hand as though to brush away the topic before Walter could speak again. “I need to get Bill.” He moved around Walter to leave, but was stopped when the larger man grabbed his wrist. Dipper raised a brow and looked up at him.

“Why do you need to go retrieve him? Send me if it must be done Captain.” Walter demanded. Dipper shook his head. He was about to respond, but snapped his mouth shut looking to be in thought. “You can't tell me why can you? You fancy that man, Captain. You are willing to charge into unknown circumstances for him. As heroic as that is sir you need to look at what you are doing this for. You may be immortal, but you are not invincible. We need you to be safe for your sake and for ours.” Walter let go of his wrist. “Go be a hero if you must, but remember sir, it's not just your life you are betting. Its mine, it's your sister's”

Dipper's shoulders slumped at that and his head dropped. 

“Fine. Bring him back safe Walter.” Dipper moved around the large man to sit on is sofa. He put his head into his hands. “You come back safe as well.”

Walter gave him a curt nod and set out.

 

Bill was startled out of his thoughts as the sounds of fighting erupted above him. He had been left alone in the cargo hold with his wrists and ankles bound. The door was thrown open to reveal someone Bill recognized as being from Dipper's crew. 

“We found him sir.” The man shouted back down the hall before moving to Bill.

“How? What?” Bill croaked out as he was too shocked to form full questions. The man gave him a quick smirk as he cut the bindings from the captive. 

“Captain got word you were being held in port still. I volunteered to help Walter get you back. A few of the other fellas volunteered as well.” The man explained as he helped Bill to his feet. Walter appeared in the doorway covered in blood. The sound of the fighting had ceased and a few more men appeared behind him. 

“Cipher!” One of the men cheered.

“Let's get you out of here kid.” Walter said gruffly.

As they made their way onto the deck Bill noticed the bodies. The captain of this ship lay dead in the middle of the deck. A few of the Pines' crew had filled their pockets and arms with whatever they could get a hold of from this ship. Everyone seemed to be in good cheer having accomplished their goal and getting some spoils in the process. All quieted at the sound of a pistol's hammer being cocked. 

“Do you bastards have any idea what you've done? They will come for you with a wrath!”

Turning to look at the person talking it turned out to be the quiet man who had been in Hollow Den to retrieve Bill. He had a pistol pointed at Walter.

“Who?” Was all Walter asked.

“The Gleefulls. They will come after you. They want power. That was the whole point of this revolution! If you had just dropped the fool here and left you wouldn't be involved any longer.” He pointed the gun at Bill with narrowed eyes.

“And now what will happen?” Walter stepped towards the man who pointed the pistol back at him his hand seeming to shake. After a moment of this he pointed the pistol at his own head. “He has eyes everywhere. I hope you enjoy running.” 

The man pulled the trigger and Bill was turned away from the sight against a broad chest as Walter grumbled “Don't need you fainting like a damsel.” 

 

Dipper was pacing the Deck of his ship watching the dock anxiously. Half his men were with Walter and they were taking a while to get back. Mabel sat nearby reading one of her newest reference books making comments every now and then about new discoveries in the medical field. She was in the middle of telling him about the surgical theaters when he spied the crew walking up to the ship. 

“You made it back!” He cheered before straightening up and talking down the gang plank to meet up with them. He noticed the worn and haunted looks on everyone's faces. Bill was being carried by Walter who looked concerned. “What happened?” Dipper looked them over looking for any signs of injuries. 

“We need to have Mabel look him over. He collapsed halfway back.” Walter informed as he began ascending the walkway. Bill gave Dipper a sad smile.”

“Its not a problem. They just got too rough with me.”

 

Bill was set down in Mabel's office and Dipper was pulled out of the door by Walter who described what had happened on the ship. Dipper schooled his face not to betray his emotions as he listened. When Walter had finished Dipper bit his lip. 

“He said 'Gleefulls'?” At Walters nod Dipper blew out a breath. “Well that poses a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. That was something. I would like to once again thank everyone for reading this story. I try to get these chapters out as fast as I can and everyone's patience is greatly appreciated! Like always comments are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue's aftermath. A past revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to SarazelSwift for betaing for me and helping me out with this mess of a chapter. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has commented and kudoed and all that beautiful stuff. It means a lot. Honest! 
> 
> I will see you guys after this chapter.

Dipper had Bill checked over, besides some bruising everything seemed alright. Dipper returned not long after he had been pulled out of the door. His expression one of deep thought. 

“Mabel, I don't want to alarm you, but-”

She cut him off with a shake of her head. “Bill filled me in.”

Dipper's eyes moved to Bill looking him over taking stock of the bruises on his face and the dried blood. He felt a knot in his stomach at the sight and an emotion he couldn't quite place. Guilt? Fear? That last one gave him pause. 

“The Gleefuls? Dipper, didn't they die out?” Mabel's question brought him back to the present. He would have to revisit the thought.

He shook his head. “I don't know. I thought they had, but I guess not.”

Mabel sighed, turning her back to them for a moment as if to compose herself before returning. She silently moved to Bill and helped him to his feet. 

“What could they want?” Dipper wondered aloud.

“They want me dead and my family gone.” Bill announced causing all eyes to fall on him.

“Why would they want that?”

“To gain our claim to the land and control of our estates,”

“What will that do?” Mabel asked, her voice skeptical.

“They have a claim, a weak one, but a claim no less. The younger sister of the head of the family, Rosette, she is my betrothed. If they capture me, they will force my hand in an expedited marriage. They will then have solid claim. And what with all the civil unrest, no one would notice if I were to suddenly... die.”

Dipper's brow furrowed, “Why don't we all get some sleep and discuss this in the morning?” He suggested after a beat of silence. Mabel simply nodded and left them quickly in favor of her cabin.

<> <> <> <> <> <>

Bill was guided back to the spare room where he collapsed onto the bed with a deep sigh. He could feel Dipper eyes on him. “This may not be the most comfortable, but it sure beats the hard ground.” Bill said absently with his eyes closed.

“Are you alright?” Dipper blurted out the question covering his mouth once it had been asked. Bill cracked his good eye open looking up at Dipper. His cheeks colored with embarrassment.

“Were you worried about me, Captain?” He teased with a smirk on his lips.

“No I just-” Bill sat up abruptly. He cut Dipper off with a serious expression. “Why didn't you leave? Why not just sail into the sunset and leave me behind?” He blurted what he had been thinking the entire way back to the ship.

Dipper furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it. Dipper waited another moment, clearly thinking. He opened his mouth once more but closed it again.

Bill watched for a while before shrugging. “You have your money. You gain nothing by having me here now.”

“We,” Dipper announced. “Have a common enemy.” Bill frowned, surprised at his disappointment with the Captain's words. A part of Bill had hoped that Dipper's reasoning for coming back was him.

“The Gleefuls? Why are you so worried about them?” Bill asked skeptical. The Captain's air of mystery was beginning to annoy.

“It is a long story from a lifetime ago.” He said with a sigh.

“And you will not tell me, correct?” Bill asked, his annoyance disguised as boredom.

“It is not entirely my story to tell.”

That got Bill's attention. Was the Captain actually going to tell him?

“I don’t suppose you would be too interested in ancient history in any case.” Dipper turned to leave.

“You can't get me interested and then just leave.” Bill huffed.

Dipper stood motionless with his back to Bill. He remained a few moments with his hand on the door knob before turning to face him once more. “Very well then, I shall tell you.”

“My sister and I were born Mabel and Mason Pines. Our father was a drunk and our mother was too weak of disposition to care of us. We were sent to live with our great uncle. He was a gambling man. He owed a very prestigious family quite a debt. As repayment, when Mabel was old enough, they took her to serve them. She was a slave. By now I’m sure you’ve guessed, but that family was the Gleefuls.” He paused. “I too was offered, but they had no interest in me. I took it upon myself to begin working odd jobs. I hid money away in hopes to one day buy Mabel's freedom back.” Dipper took in a steadying breath and ran a hand through his hair not meeting Bill's eyes. “I found myself working in a brothel in town.” His hand moved to his shoulder. “I'm sure you saw the brand. I met the Captain of the Eta Ursae Majoris while I was working there and got to know him. He really seemed to enjoy talking with me and would buy my time simply to have deep albeit short conversations. I told him about Mabel and found that the young master of the family was rather boastful about the unsavory things he did to his house staff.” He shook his head. “On the final night of the Captain's stay in port I begged him to take us along. He was reluctant at first but, eventually caved. He sent a crew member in with me to retrieve my sister. It was far from an easy task. They had her locked away pretty tight.” Dipper grew unnaturally still, his eyes stared off into space. “I spilled blood that night.

About a month later when we were millions of miles away, in an unknown port we heard tell of a bounty that had been put out on us by the Gleefuls. We laid low until it seemed to blow over.” Dipper blinked, “That was about eighty years ago.” he said wistfully before he came back to himself.

“Mabel still hasn't told me everything that happened to her in their employ and to be quite honest I don't think I would have the strength to handle whatever she could tell me. That, Mr. Cipher, is why we have a common enemy.” Saying this Dipper turned back to the door. “I am glad you are alright and came back to us. Mabel was worried.” He said as he turned the doorknob. “As was I,” He murmured under his breath. When Bill asked what it was he had said Dipper simply waved him off. “Sleep well Cipher. We have more to discuss in the morning.” 

Dipper left Bill without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot to take in. Thank you so much for reading this. Please let me know what you thought. Comments are always appreciated!  
> I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out and it wasn't even that long. I have been working and generally dealing with life. And I will be honest, I lost a bit of interest in Billdip for a while because I got discouraged. I will try to get chapters out more often. Once again I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes a moment to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to SarazelSwift for betaing for me once again. Please send her some love. 
> 
> Also thank you dear readers. Your comments and kudos have helped me. It may sound cheesy to say, but I really do mean it. Even if I don't get to responding to every comment i read them and cherish them. 
> 
> I am adding a new tag. lets see if you notice it.

The next morning Bill awoke to voices filtering in through the closed door to Mabel's office. He got out of bed gingerly, keeping his injuries in mind. He thought he heard something like: “She wrote me. They have a safe house -” Before hearing the rest, his ankle gave out. Bill stumbled, landing against the door with an unhappy grunt. 

“What was that?”

“Bill is up.”

The twins' exchange was brief before there were footsteps and a rap on the door. 

“Are you up Cipher? We have some things to talk about.” The door opened slowly and Bill found himself face to face with Dipper, who gave him a quick once over.

“Dipper move” Mabel demanded, moving past him with force. She crowded into Bill's space. “What did you do this time?” She demanded with the same exasperation of his mother. 

“I did nothing!” Bill was quick to defend himself from the raised brow of the woman before him.

“In any case,” Dipper cut them off by moving around his sister and scooping Bill up with ease. He carried the blond into the office sitting him in a chair. “We must discuss what we will do from here on out.”

“We should stock up once more and leave port.” Mabel piped up from the doorway.

“Yes, a good plan. But where to?”

“We could return back to my homeland.” Bill suggested sourly.

“And get you killed?” Dipper scoffed before holding up a hand. “We know you've resigned yourself to it. But no, I'll not be responsible for killing you.”

Mabel made a noise that drew their attention. She blushed ever so softly as both men looked at her.

“We could contact your mother and cousin.” She suggested cautiously. Bill narrowed his gaze at her.

“Both? Why both?” 

“They are together.” She began fidgeting with her top layer of skirt to distract herself. Her eyes kept wandering to the desk.

“You've known?”

Mabel refused to look at him. Dipper chose to look between them a moment before clearing his throat, drawing the attention back to himself.

“Yes. Your cousin contacted us to assure your safety. We didn't really realize she was as important as she is. We simply assumed she was close to your family.”

“You knew.” Bill said mostly to himself before looking between them again. “How are they? Safe? What about.. What about Juliet? Is she with them?”

“They are all safe. Had a scare with Juliet getting sick, but everything is alright now.” Mabel assured. “They are with the Pine Tree.”

“Wait, wait, wait” Bill demanded as he tried to stand. Dipper leaned against the side of the high back chair and put a firm hand on his shoulder. Bill let out a sigh and relaxed a bit, but shook his head. “Start over. What is the Pine Tree? What do they have to do with anything?”

“The Pine Tree is a network of loyal informants,” Dipper began. “Consisting of, but not limited to whores, thieves and other people who are considered 'unsavory' by the common people.”

“Loyal?”

“Fiercely.”

“How are they involved with my mother?”

“We are not quite sure how she found out about them, but she sent word through a proxy to hire us. To capture you, Mr. Cipher. Your cousin sent word that they had yet to receive confirmation on your retrieval when we made port. That's why we stayed, to ensure delivery, and that's what told us you were still here. I sent a letter last night about us getting you back. And how we are pledging or service to get you and your family back to power.” Mabel said, still leaning against the door frame.

“Is that wise? Do you really feel we should be the ones in power?” Bill's brow was quirked as he asked.

“It is better than the alternative. It is clear the Gleefuls haven't changed much over the last few decades.”

Dipper waved his hands suddenly to dismiss the conversation. “What Mabel means is we wish to help remove the Gleefuls from the equation. We will not further involve ourselves in your country's messy political affairs.”

Bill nodded acceptingly.

“But we should discuss what we will do in the meantime until we get word from Miss Northwest.”

“Well captain what do you feel we should do?” Mabel seemed to challenge him.

“Spend as little time as we can in this Port. We have already overstayed our welcome. Let the Pine Tree know our location change once we leave.”

Mabel nodded “I will get some supplies.” With this she grabbed a list from her desk and walked out the door.

 

Dipper advised against Bill's going onto the deck. "Who knows just how many eyes the Gleefuls still have around here." He said heading for the door. He seemed to think of something, pausing in the doorway. “Do you require anything? Since it seems you will be with us a while?”

Bill gave him a surprised look that caused the Captain to grumble looking away. Bill could have sworn he saw a blush on the Captain's sun kissed cheeks. Dismissing that thought for now, “A book or two would be nice.” Dipper nodded slowly, not looking at him still. “Oh! And a change of clothes.”

Dipper looked at him now taking in his appearance. His clothes were tattered and the bandage for his eye long gone. Dipper tried not to stare at the unfortunate sight that was the man's left eye. Mabel had done what she could to ensure there was no infection, but the damage was still noticeable. Suddenly he remembered the eye patch was still in his pocket. He considered giving it to the man soon.

“I can see about those requests. Are you hungry? I can send someone to bring you food.”

Bill nodded slowly, before a thought seemed to come to him. “Sir, since I will most likely be on this ship for some time would you consider putting me to work?”

Dipper found himself struck. He took a few seconds to process all that was said to him. He wasn't sure where to begin. The “sir” or the request itself.

Bill began to look nervous the longer Dipper took to respond. “If you would rather I stay out of the way I can do that.” He was quick to supply. Brown eyes traveled over him and Bill found himself actually nervous. This man saved his life. He felt he owed him.

“We will look at what we can get you to do. It will be tough work.” Dipper said thoughtfully. “You will have to prove yourself. The men may like you, but that doesn't mean they will go easy on you.”

Bill nodded quickly do this. “I.. I owe you.. You didn't leave me behind. You actually-”

Dipper cut him off shaking his head. “Please stop there. I.. I'll get your requests. Rest and heal. We will discuss this... eventually. Maybe.” With that he was quick to leave.

<> <> <>

Bill had been reading with Reed in his lap for a few hours when Mabel came into her office. A crate was in her hands. A few of the crewmen followed with a pair of crates in their hands as well. They all smiled spotting Bill.

“Hey kid. How are you feeling?” One asked with a laugh. “You are pretty tough for a rich boy.”

Bill shrugged causing the sleeping Fox to awake and raise his head a moment to see what the movement was before laying his head back down again.

“He's resting. Go get the rest of my purchases.” Mabel scolded, shooing them out the door as soon as they put down their burdens.

“Yes ma'am,” they said in unison, leaving quickly. With them gone Mabel turned her attention on Bill.”

“How are you really?”  
“I feel fine.” Bill admitted, closing the book in his hand. He smiled kindly to her. “How is my mother and sister and.. cousin?” He asked quickly.

“They are alright. Unhappy about the downgrades in their living situation, but that can't be helped considering what happened.”

“Indeed, but they are really alright?”

Mabel smiled softly at him. “And here I thought you were just a self serving playboy.”

“There's more to me than that.” Bill huffed. “I have more feelings than lust.”  
“Clearly.” Mabel laughed. “Yes, they are really alright. Juliet has begun talking according to your cousin. Pacifica was reluctant at first to do more than discuss business, but eventually she started talking about Juliet and your mother by extension. She said you always seemed to have a fondness for your sister.”

“She has more of a chance in life than me.” He said too quietly.

“How so? If you were to clean up your act and be more serious about studies-”

“I could not be able to produce an heir even if I were serious about my studies.” Bill cut her off with a snap before he could catch himself. He immediately looked ashamed and almost scared about the outburst. 

“What do you mean?” Mabel looked him over. “You are a healthy young man.”

“It's... embarrassing.” He looked away blushing. 

“William, I am a doctor. Talk to me.”

“Well... When I was young there was a plague that tore through our land. It went for the youngest and eldest alike. It got to me and I nearly died. An alchemist -my father called her a witch- produced a cure for me. But because my father had wronged her in the past, she added an extra ingredient. We weren't sure what it was, but once I got better she revealed that she had rendered me useless to the family line. I would never sire any children. My father didn't believe her. When I was old enough he set me down the whore-mongering path. He kept note of those in had bedded and when none of the women conceived, he informed me that my cousin would take my place as the next Ambassador.” 

Mabel gasped, shaking her head slowly with a sad expression. “You have no idea what it was she added?” She confirmed. Bill shook his head.

“We tried tonics and potions to fix it, but to no success. I was shipped off, with no choice, to boarding school.”

Mabel nodded to herself and moved to the crates that were brought in. More were brought in the door before the crewmen left with a smile and nod. 

“We could try some tonics, if you wish? I have much more accumulated knowledge than any of your  
homeland alchemists.” She offered looking at Bill out of the corner of her eye as she began sorting through a crate. 

“I don't see the point. Why get my hopes up with that?” Bill shook his head.

Mabel smiled nodding. “Well, if that's how you feel.”

“Would you ever want children?” Bill asked. His book sat on the arm of the chair forgotten by now. Mabel paused a moment before shaking her head and continuing to sort bottles.

“The crew are basically my children. I can't imagine having little ones running around here as well.”

“Wouldn't you want to settle down? Have a few kids? A husband? Is that not a woman's dream?”

Mabel's smile melted away to a frown. “And you were making such progress.” She murmured to herself too quiet for Bill to hear. 

“What was that?”

“Women can do the same things as men, William. They can have the same desires as men. My desire... is to stay on this ship as long as my brother does and to continue supporting him in his stubborn antics.” She snapped turning to him in a flurry of skirts.

Bill raised his hands up in a motion to show he meant no harm and wanted her to calm herself. “I see is struck a cord. My apologies ma'am.”

Mabel blew out a breath and pushed a few fly away hairs from her face.

“I too should apologize, sir. I now know you were simply not exposed to much of the world outside your brothels, household and prep school. Please pardon the attitude.” She turned back to the box. Bill shifted, causing Reed to jump down and sit by his feet. Bill stood with some difficulty as his bruised and beaten body protested.

“Can I assist?” He offered.

“How's your handwriting?” Mabel inquired turning to him. Upon seeing him standing she gasped and rushed to his side. She forced him to sit once again. 

“I earned high marks for it in school.” Bill boasted once he was settled in the chair again.

“Good.” Mabel gathered up what looked to be a journal and a pen handing it to Bill. When she saw the man looking for an inkwell she laughed. “Its a curious pen that contains the ink within it. I've picked one up on the request of your cousin."  
<> <> <>

Walter wandered into the cabin as the sun was setting a tray of food in hand. The plan was to depart in the morning. He was sent to bring some food to Bill and inform Mabel that the Captain wished for her to dine with him in his office this evening. What he found was the two quietly reading in their respective chairs. Bill was the first to look up. His gold eye sparkling in the light that shined from the deck. Though Walter didn't share his Captain's -and, if he was being honest with himself, best friend's- taste in partners he did see the beauty in the blond man. 

“Dinner.”Walter announced setting the plate on the table near Bill. He turned his attention to Mabel.

“The Captain wishes for you to dine with him in his office this evening.”

“So formal.” Mabel mocked closing her book “And we are to leave William here to dine alone?” She looked to the plate of food.

“I guess that is the plan. He wishes to discuss the next steps we will be taking.”

“I will be fine.” Bill announced as he turned his attention back to the book in his hands. “Go on and dine with your brother.” He smiled kindly at Mabel. Walter took note of the atmosphere between the two. Both seemed at ease and friendly.

“If you are sure?” Mabel eyed him before standing and collecting some papers. “I do not foresee this being too long a meeting.” She said as Bill nodded to her.

 

They left the cabin and Walter was the first to speak. “You two seem friendly.” 

Mabel looked up at him with a confused expression. After a moment it seemed to dawn on her. “Yes we had a talk. I feel we've gotten somewhere with it.” She lead the way into her brother's office. Dipper looked up from the map he was standing over. Two plates sat on the table along the edges, one near the door the other next to him. The plates held various fruit and a cooked meat each. Simple finger food.

Walter immediately went to a bookshelf and pulled a plate from it. He made himself comfortable on the sofa. Dipper grabbed a piece of cut up fruit from the plate nearest himself and took a bite. Mabel took up the remaining plate eating as well.

“What is there to discuss?” She asked after noting her brother wasn't going to start the conversation.

“I think we need to go back to Gravity Falls.”

Mabel looked up from her plate surprised. “Why there?”

“The particular safe house that the Pine Tree took William's mother and the other two to is there, correct?”

Walter watched silently as the twins made eye contact and had one of their silent conversations between themselves. After a few moments Dipper was the first to look away.

“I know you hate going back there, but as far as anyone knows the Islands were washed away. It will be as safe place to get this sorted out.” 

Mabel scoffed, looking to Walter. She was silently asking for support as though he knew what had just transpired between them. 

“I have to agree with the Captain's assessment. We really should take some time in a safe harbor to get ourselves straightened out.” Walter's attention moved to Dipper at the last part. “Get our priorities figured out.”

Dipper blushed, catching onto Walter's meaning. He suddenly became very focused on the map before him. 

“It seems you've already chosen our destination. I fail to see why you called me in here.” Mabel scoffed. It was obvious she felt outnumbered.

“So I could tell you the destination. I'm sure you won't mind once you get to meet your dear 'Paz Corum' in person.” Dipper gave a knowing smile. It was Mabel's turn to blush at the suggestion.

“It was a professional obligation. I have to write to her." Mabel said with a scowl. “Because someone wasn't going to respond.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “We will be going to Gravity Falls. That is final. If we are going to take on the Gleefuls, we are going to need to make sure we know as much as we can. That means we are going to have to meet up with William's family.” Dipper said with an air of finality cutting off any chance for argument. Mabel glared at him slamming her plate down on the table.

“Fine!” With that she was out the door, slamming it as hard as she could. They could hear her stomping away, most likely back to her office.

Walter watched Dipper run a hand through his hair and sigh. “She can be such a... a brat sometimes.” The Captain grumbled mostly to himself. 

“She's not the only one.” Walter said with a smirk meeting the Captain's eyes in a silent challenge. The older man gave and laughed. 

“Maybe I was a little mean about that.” He admitted looking back to his charts. “I feel this is the right thing to do though, Walter.”

“Then let's do this.” Walter stood up to look at the charts as well. This would be a long journey.

Dipper simply smiled again and simply looked back to the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was kinda a quiet chapter over all. But sometimes you just need to take a moment to take in what you have got going on. 
> 
> That stuff about Bill was kinda heavy, but I felt it makes more sense than his dad just being like "nah your no good. "   
>  If you have any comments or questions feel free to send them in. You can also find me over on Tumblr. I dont mind if you want to send me notes on there too. https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between the crew and Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. I would like to point out though this story has become part of a series.   
>  YAY! SarazelSwift and I worked together and I am happy to say there is a Sister story to this one now as told through letters between Mabel and Pacifica please go check it out and give her some love. A huge thank you to everyone who has commented and kudo'd and bookmarked and just AH THE LOVE! thank you so much!

Bill was up and moving in no time and was soon on deck actively trying to help out with whatever the men seemed to need. Most seemed surprised about how he was willing to dash about for them. A few were more surprised when he would complete a task that was clearly a joke. Dipper watched from the help a poorly hidden smirk on his lips. Before too long he began a round of song belting the words to the crew who quickly caught on and joined in. Their combined raspy voices were beautiful in a haunting way against the sounds of waves and their various activities they were engaged in. Bill listened unfamiliar with the words. The men seemed in good cheer. A hand was clasped on his shoulder which he found out to belong to Walter. “Captain wishes to see you.”

Captain Pines had his shirt pulled off and thrown across a banister nearby His toned and sunkissed torso on full display. Bill felt a blush on his cheeks and averted his gaze. The men were now led by walter in a somber song about a woman he lost as he took the helm in Dipper’s stead.

Dipper stepped away turning to Bill. “We have our destination planned.”

“That much was obvious.”

“Has Mabel tell you where we are headed?”

“Not a word.”

“Curious?”

“Yes, but I know with patience I will eventually find out.”

“Not a bad way to go about things. We are going to Gravity Falls.” Dipper let out a laugh at the look of shock Bill sent his way. 

“But you said.. You said it was gone.”

“Well remembered. It is gone. The island was abandoned. When Mabel and I finally returned we - you know what? We will be in port in a few months at most. You will see then.” Dipper said with a smirk.

“Your attempts to be mysterious are becoming most irritating.” Bill said pointedly, looking down to the crew.

“Do they no longer hold your interest?”

“I didn’t say that.” Bill retorted.

“It’s good to see you acting on your request to assist with the crew.”

“You approve?”

Dipper let out a laugh. “You have come some way rich boy.”

“I don’t have any other purpose now.”

“Walter tells me you and Mabel are growing friendly. You interested in her?” Dipper deflected Bill’s previous comment. 

“Um... “ Bill thought about this. She didn’t stir the same feelings in him that others did. He didn’t lust after her. If anything it was akin to the feeling of companionship he felt with his friends back at boarding school. Or the warmth he felt from his mother. “No.” Bill finally said slowly. “No she’s like… like my mother.”

Dipper let out a barking laugh causing Walter to falter in his singing and look at them. When he saw nothing was amiss he turned his attention back to the crew.

“Mabel would get a laugh from that.” Dipper choked out between laughs. At Bill’s frown he let up. “Oh don’t look at me like that. She would appreciate it. She’s.. she’s not quite into men anyway.”

“What?” Bill seemed shocked. 

“Mabel’s taste is not in men. At least none we have encountered yet.” Dipper said dismissively. “But it’s not for me to say who she’s attracted to.” After a moment Dipper seemed to think of something. “How about we get you into the sails.”

<> <> <> <> <>

“Come along. It’s not that bad.” Dipper called down from where he sat on the cross beam for the sail. Bill kept his feet firmly planted on the deck looking up at the madman who had begun kicking his feet. 

“I am quite content down here where I cannot possibly fall.” Bill called back.

Dipper let out a laugh as he kicked his feet more violently. He let out a startled yelp when the wind caught him, pushing him backwards over the beam.

Bill felt his stomach drop to the ground and sickness rise as he watched the man fall to, what would most assuredly be, his death. A startled laugh punched its way from him as Dipper caught himself on a rope with a smile. Someone behind Bill murmured “Show off.”

“What are you doing you crazy person?!” Bill found himself yelling. His voice a few octaves higher than he would have preferred. He shook his head, glaring up at the Captain who had swung himself back onto the beam and was making his way back to the ground.

“You ass! You absolute ass!” Bill yelled in his face as Dipper straightened his clothes. A smile still on his lips. That was until Bill punched him full force in the shoulder. A collective gasp was heard from the crew.

“That kind of hurt, Cipher.” Dipper said, rubbing the spot and frowning at Bill. “Do you wish to fight?”

“You-” Bill looked stunned at where he had punched and then at his own hand. “You scared me.”

“Were you worried about me?” A mocking smirk played on Dipper’s face as he crowded into Bill’s space. “Did you think I would Fall?”

“Don’t be daft. I just didn’t want to get your gore on my clothes.” Bill scoffed turning away from the other man to hide his blush. 

“Oh that is precious. You WERE worried!” Dipper laughed moving around Bill to get a look at his face. “You are blushing.”

“Quit being a brat to him, Dipper.” Mabel said from the assembled crowd drawing attention to the group of sailors standing about. Dipper let out a soft scoff with his smile still in place. 

“Well men, looks like the show is over.”

The men murmured things as they went back to what they were doing. Bill stood with his arms crossed. “I will do what you want on and below deck, but not above it.”

“That much is obvious M’lady.” Dipper mocked, already moving back towards the helm. “Why don’t we find something more permanent?”

Mabel followed the men as they walked up the steps. “Why don’t I have you write recipes for me?” She suggested “I could use an assistant.”

“We can discuss it.” Dipper said as he approached the wheel. Walter was quick to move back letting the Captain take over again.

“That was short lived.” He murmured hiding his smile by turning away to look at the ocean.

“Why don’t I assist Mabel? It would be a better use of my time.”

“For today I shall allow it, but by tomorrow I will see about something for you to do. How are you with cooking?” Bill looked about to say something possibly rude when Mabel cut in.

“He was waited on hand and foot dear brother.” 

“Yes, I forget sometimes.” Dipper waved his hand to dismiss them. “Go ahead and work your magic sister.”

“Alchemy.” Mabel pointed out as though she had made that difference clear before. She grabbed Bill’s wrist leading him off. 

“She’s right you know,” Walter spoke after a few moments of their departure. 

“Who is?”

“Mabel. You are being a brat.” Walter said knowingly.. It was clear Dipper was watching them leave. “Just bed him and be done with it.”

“Walter!” Dipper spluttered cheeks and ears reddening. “Don’t be so crass.”

“Well you are acting like a bird trying to attract a mate. Stop showing your plumage and bed the peacock already.”

“It’s not as simple as that… You know what, no. I am not talking about this with you.”

“Who else will you talk to? Mabel won’t talk to you about this You won’t talk to most of the crew like this.”

“Then I will talk to no one.”

“You will talk to me. We both know you will.”

“Lies.” Dipper scoffed.

“If you say so sir. What shall we do about the peacock though?”

“What about an assistant for the cook?”

“He has two already.”

“What’s one more?”

“Wouldn’t you rather he be above deck to be in your sight? You know for supervision?”

“You have a point. Would be a good idea to keep him within sight.”

Walter was glad he was still not facing the Captain because he couldn’t keep the silent laugh from escaping.

“Why don’t we have him as a chore boy for the crew again? Ask them not to abuse him too much.” Walter suggested as soon as he had calmed his amusement enough to keep it from his voice. 

“That is a great idea.” Dipper nodded to himself. 

“But Mabel did request an assistant.”

“We can pick up a better trained one in Gravity Falls if she’s really in need of one.”

Walter nodded turning back to Dipper. “When will you tell him you fancy him?”

“You know you are awfully invested in my romantic life. It’s mildly uncomfortable.” Dipper pointed out with a smirk at his first mate.

“Well sir. If it stops you from strutting about trying to catch his attention, then it is worth making you uncomfortable.”

“I DO NOT ‘strut about’ you are making that up.”

“I beg to differ sir. You DO indeed ‘strut about’ It’s not that hot out, but you claimed you were utterly suffocating when you saw he was on deck. You were quick to take your shirt off.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes at the other man. “It was hot.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Walter laughed shrugging at the man. “In the meantime why don’t we start another song for the crew?”

Dipper looked down to the deck and noticed they did look like they could use a cheering on. At the nod he sent to the taller man, Walter began a jaunty song. The men quickly joined in. 

<> <> <> <> <>

Bill listened to the sailors singing through the open door and window. The cabin was cooler, but slightly stuffy. The smell of herbs and spices hung heavily in the air as Mabel worked. She mixed and murmured to herself. Sometimes she would quietly sing along to whatever the crew was singing. After a while of this Bill worked up the courage to ask what had been on his mind since earlier.

“What kind of place is Gravity Falls if it was abandoned?”

Mabel gave him a questioning look as she was pulled from her thoughts. “What kind of place? Well we-” she stopped herself looking at him. “Dipper told you where we were going?” At Bill’s nod, she thought a moment pressing her pointer finger to her chin. She smudged whatever powder she had been making there. “He didn’t tell you about it?”

“No he said I would see it when we got there.”

“Typical him. Well, I should leave it a surprise. He sure loves to play Mr. Mystery around you.” Mabel went back to her work grumbling. He watched her walk to the window and dump the sample batch outside when she didn’t get the results she wanted. 

“Why not just tell me and I will act surprised.” Bill offered with a charming smile.

“Nice try, but no. If he wants to keep it a secret who am I to ruin it?”

Bill pouted, but straightened up when she began calling out for herbs and spices. He ran about collecting them for her.

“Dipper is probably going to get you to work under his supervision.” She pointed out as she began mixing again. 

“What makes you think that?”

“Well because he... “ She stopped as she noticed the genuine look of confusion on his face. 

“He what?” He prompted watching her.

“He probably wants to keep an eye on you.” Mabel was quick to provide at the skeptical look she was getting. 

“If you say so.” Bill didn’t sound all too convinced.

 

<> <> <> <>

Bill was awoken by the sound of knocking at the door the next morning. “Breakfast Cipher.” Dipper called through the door. Bill ate dinner with the crew, who were happy to see him. After he had finished eating he went back to bed, much to most of their dismay. As soon as he hit the bed he was fast asleep. 

Knocking pulled him from the cobwebs of sleep. “William are you in there?”

“Five more minutes.” Bill said laying back down. He was startled into sitting up again when the door opened.

“Time to get up. Do I need to carry you again?”

“No.” Bill swung his feet to the side of the bed rubbing his eyes. He let out a hiss dripping his right hand away from the damaged eye. He let out a curse under his breath. Dipper strode over, crouching before him to get a better angle of his eye.

“Let me see?”

“Why ? There’s nothing there.” 

“I wish to see. Will you allow it?”

Bill was surprised at the gentle tone Dipper used. “If you must,” Bill looked directly at the Captain who had straightened. He leaned down to get a better look.

“Does it hurt?”

“It healed just fine. Mabel was sure of that. It is pretty ugly though.” Bill pointed out with a frown.

“I think it looks like you got away from a bad situation in time.” Dipper smiled and lit up a second. “Oh that reminds me.” He pulled a small paper wrapped package from his pocket. “I came across this and… just take it.”

Bill hesitated taking the package and holding it just looking at it a moment “You… what?”

“Just open it. We don’t need to make a big deal of it.”

Bill turned it over in his hands a moment before opening it. A simple black eye patch with gold stitching on the edges was held up. “What?” Bill looked at it a moment before looking back at Dipper. 

“So you don’t alarm your mother.” Dipper murmured not looking at Bill any longer.

“You don’t say.” Bill said quietly as he looked at the eye patch. “I am sure she will be quite alarmed if she doesn’t already know.”

“I am not quite sure. It’s not that bad though.” Dipper attempted to comfort the man. At this point in their travels the injury had healed physically. But emotionally? Dipper knew it still bothered him.

“I only have one eye Pines. You know what that’s like? I am damaged goods. Just as those men-”

“Listen here. You survived. Let’s focus on that.” Dipper said, interrupting him with a stern voice. He chose to take a seat on the spare bed next to Bill’s in the room.

“You have no idea what this will do to my standing in my own family!” Bill moved to stand still holding the eye patch. Dipper stood making a motion indicating he wanted Bill to stay seated.

“You can… you know… talk to me about this. I am not a completely, heartless ass.”

“You are only partially one?”

“Harsh, but yes. Look you survived-”

“YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!” Bill interrupted now, standing in a flurry. He looked furious.”I survived! Alright, but for what? To be rejected by my family again? To scare my baby sister with this hideous appearance?” 

“Calm down and sit.” Dipper suggested. “Put the patch on. It should help. Now, what do you mean rejected again?”

Bill took a deep breath releasing it in an attempt to calm himself “Ask your sister. I-I can’t tell that story again.”

“It’s yours to tell, but I will ask her later if you want me to know.”

Bill waved his hand dismissively, “Go ahead and ask.” He looked at the eyepatch. “And.. thank you.. For this i mean.”

“You are welcome. Why don’t we get some food and you can take today to just help the crew again. We will figure out something for you to do by the day’s end.”

“Mabel said I will probably end up working under your supervision.”

“Did she now? Well I will not lie, that sounds like a good plan. Especially considering how much trouble the crew seems to get into when you’re involved.”

“They don’t get into trouble.”

“They had you sorting rope yesterday.” Dipper gave him an amused smirk.

“So? They said it was important.”

“It wasn’t attached to anything.”

“It was for lowering the mast.”

“That is a made up thing. We do no such thing. In fact, it is physically impossible.”

Bill scoffed rolling his eyes. “No wonder they couldn't stop laughing when I was working. I thought someone had told a joke.”

“The fact you were doing it was joke enough.”

Bill let out a breath as a sigh. “Here I thought they liked me.”

“They do. They are just a bunch of pranksters as well.”

Bill nodded looking at the eyepatch. He chose to try and put it on. Grumbling when his hair got in the way and became tied in the knot.

“Here” Dipper moved to him untying it and smoothing the hair down with a cautious hand. He tied the patch into place took a step back to look it over. 

“Tight enough?”

Bill blushed nodding. “Yes, thank you.”

“Let’s get some breakfast.” Dipper suggested turning to the door.

 

<> <> <> <> <>

The crewmembers that were in the galley cheered when they saw Bill.

“Bill you survived!” One of the men called out laughing. “We thought we worked you to death.”

“It takes more than that to get rid of me.” Bill joked, beaming at the excitement.

“Ready to get the mast prepared in case a storm rolls in?” one of the men called.

“Only if you start.” Bill challenged. The men looked at each other accusingly. “You shouldn’t pick on the ignorant.” Bill said with a laugh. All the men looked at Dipper at this comment.

“You told him?” one of the men asked with a huff.

“It’s only fair considering how you boys were wasting our time teasing him.” Dipper pointed out as he passed. “He may as well know you were teasing him.” The men groaned and went back to their individual conversations. 

Dipper sat with Mabel and Walter as soon as he got his food. Walter waved Bill over when he looked like he didn’t know where to sit.

“Did you sleep well?” Mabel inquired when Bill had seated himself onto the bench.

“As well as could be expected.” Bill shrugged looking over his food.

“Nice eye patch.” Walter said sending a wink to Dipper on the sly. Dipper studiously ignored it focused on his food suddenly. 

“Thank you. The captain suggested I wear it to keep my mother and sister from having the shock of seeing the horror my eye has become.” 

“I was more tactful with my phrasing.” Dipper sputtered at the glare he received from Mabel. 

Bill let out a laugh at that. “He really was. I am just… thank you for the help you provided Mabel.”

Mabel looked at him surprised.

“Oh man rich boy how did you get the doctor to blush?!” One of the sailors leaned over from their table. At Mabel’s warning glare he leaned back to his own table. 

“You.. you are welcome.” Mabel nodded to him.

After that exchange they ate in silence. That didn’t last long though. Dipper was the first to finish despite arriving later than the others. “How about we get started lads?”

The few who were still sitting got up and cleared their things. “Aye.” A few called out heading to the deck. Bill finished eating quickly and stood, watching the Captain.

“What shall I do?”

Dipper put a finger to his chin in thought. “Do you know how to mend?” At Bill’s scoff he gave a warning look. The rich boy rearing his head. He seemed to realize what he was doing and straightened up, wiping the sneer from his face. 

“No. That was a skill they did not teach us. They said it was…” He seemed to think better about what he was going to say. 

“Go on.” Mabel said in a way that meant she already knew what he was going to say, but wanted him to say it anyway.

“They told us we wouldn’t need to know how to do it because that was… was.” He lost his nerve a moment before he continued. “Woman’s work” His voice was timid as he looked at Mabel.

“Well, would you be willing to learn ‘woman’s work’?” Walter asked stepping in. Bill nodded to him quickly.

“Anything you would be willing to teach.”

 

That is how Bill found himself sitting with a few other men as they went about patching a spare sail. It was one that had been damaged in the storm and replaced. This had become the spare. He was getting frustrated with the fact he had to pull the thread out and start again numerous times. 

“Don’t give up kid.” His teacher said with a laugh. “You started strongly here, but got lazy and sloppy here.” He pointed to the spots illustrating his point. Bill growled to himself in frustration pulling the thread out.

“Not so easy is it?” Dipper asked from behind him. “These men are very good at their job though. Do as they say and you will learn just fine.”

“Why aren’t you joining us?” Bill asked looking up at the Captain who stood over them.

“Because the Captain has no patience for this.” Another of the sailors said with a laugh. He was cut off by an elbow to his ribs from the man next to him and groaned when he too had to pull his last stitch. 

Dipper smirked and was about to respond when there was a whistle from the crow’s nest. 

“We have a ship, Captain. Dead ahead”

“What are we looking at?”

“Trade. Real pretty though. May be a maiden voyage.”

“Oh? Wonderful.” Dipper called back rubbing his hands together. He turned to the men. “Shall we have us a little plundering?” The men cheered at that. “Why don’t you find yourself somewhere to hide William?” Dipper turned his attention to Bill. “We don’t need to complicate things.”

Bill shook his head. “I asked to help with the crew.”

“There may be bloodshed.”

“So be it.”

Dipper laughed. “As much as I enjoy your fire please do as i say.”

Bill huffed and handed his needle to the man who had begun gathering things. 

“May I at least see the ship. I don’t want you attacking someone from my homeland. I am sure they are suffering enough there.”

Dipper thought it over and nodded.

“You do know that means you will have to…” He pointed to the crow’s nest causing Bill to noticeably pale.

“If need be. For my people.”

Bill got to the crow’s nest after he refused to look down. He was holding onto the railing so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“What is it?” Dipper asked next to him looking at the ship. Bill took in the sight of the flag and let out a relieved sigh.

“Gleefuls, actually.”

Dipper gave him a smile that made him look half- mad.

“Gleefuls you say? Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. Comments are greatly appreciated and help feed my low self esteem. Please feel free to send me questions here or on Tumblr if you want. I encourage it! Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grease paint, Ghost eyes and a sudden realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this yesterday, but had some last minuet planning that got in the way. It was also my birthday so I had a lot of things to take care of and great people to hang out with. So think of this as a late birthday present from me to you guys! SarazelSwift and I were able to get together today and come up with some plans for the story ahead. Hopefully you guys will like it! 
> 
> I would like to thank ab5ter (or Abster001 on here) for the wonderful Fanart. 
> 
> https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/post/159876576273/ab5ter-my-take-on-bill-from
> 
> https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/post/159901270603/ab5ter-my-take-on-theprincessoffrosts-dipper
> 
> Oh my gosh I am so happy about them!

Dipper called out orders as he moved across the deck. Bill was to be locked below decks. No need to potentially complicate things. He was sure just about anyone associated with the Gleefuls would be on high alert for the assumed heir of the Cipher family. Mabel opted to stay in her cabin should anyone need her.

Dipper went into his cabin to grab his coat. May as well make an impression. The deep blue fabric hung to about mid - calf. It was accented and bordered with silver thread and buttons. His hat was also donned before he began collecting his weapons. He could hear the chaos outside the door as it got louder then went back to a dull roar with the door being opened and closed once more. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Mabel asked from the door. 

“We could use a plundering. We have been holding off the whole time Bill has been around.”

“But would going after a Gleeful ship be such a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Maybe because it might be a trap?”

“I thought about that. That’s why Bill is below deck.. Or should be.” Dipper side eyed the door suspiciously.

“They know we have Bill.”

“No. They can’t know that for sure. We may have sold him off and…” He turned to his sister giving her a mad smile. “I don’t plan on leaving any survivors.”

Mabel rolled her eyes walking over to him to adjust his shirt. “Save the ‘mad captain’ act for the crew”

“No one is buying my acts any longer.” Dipper pouted slightly making himself look younger. “What is even the point?”

“Oh stop that. You are the frightening and formidable Captain Dipper Pines. Time to act the part.” Mabel scolded lightly. “I will be keeping Bill in ‘his room’ so i can keep an eye on him.” She said adjusting the sword on her hip.

“If you say so. I would prefer he be kept in the larder or somewhere more secure, but if you could-” he caught the look his sister was giving him. “What?”

“You care. Maybe you should stay with him.” she suggested. At Dipper’s look of shock she laughed. “Mason, maybe you should let Walter have lead of this.”

Dipper shook his head. “As much as I trust Walter, that is out of the question.”

“Just think about it. I am going to go over last minute preparations.” With that Mabel turned on her heel and left.

 

Dipper finished getting prepared and marched back onto deck looking proud and confident. “Are you ready men?” He called out. They were nearly to the Gleeful craft. The men cheered in response upon seeing the Captain. Bill was nowhere to be seen and Dipper was grateful for that. 

 

The people aboard the Gleeful ship seemed shocked as the Eta Ursae Majoris moved alongside the ship. Dipper stood proud at the helm.

The offer of safety in surrender was dismissed and soon the fighting began. The men of the Eta Ursae Majoris forced the Gleeful crew to stay aboard their ship, but a few men managed to slip by running at the defending crewmen. Dipper left them to it. These men had decades to learn how to defend themselves. He was distracted when he saw someone run into a fight that was dressed as one of his crew with his crest on their shirt, but he wasn’t someone Dipper had recognized. He knew his men. He was suspicious keeping an eye on the person as he fought off his share of attackers. He was about to write it off when he noticed the man’s hat fly off. He growled to himself as he caught the sight of shoulder blade length gold hair that had been pulled into a crude braid. 

“You must be joking.” Dipper growled to himself. Bill had applied some sort of dark grease paint to act as facial hair so he was not so easily identified. Rolling his eyes Dipper picked his way to the blond man who was holding his own against an attacker. “You were supposed to stay in Mabel’s cabin.”

Bill looked surprised. “Mabel told me there was a change of plans and I was going to help.” Dipper could tell he wasn’t lying.

“I am going to have a serious talk with Mabel for this.” He growled as he defended Bill. “And what in the world is on your face?”

“Grease paint? Mabel said it would be a good idea. I didn’t agree, but she insisted.”

Dipper sighed and pulled out a pistol from his waistband sheathing his sword. He held it out for Bill.

“You know how to use this?”

Bill looked at him dubious “I think so.”

“You don’t know?”

“I… I haven’t-”

“You don’t,” Dipper sighed again pulling his sword from his hip once again. “Use this then. We need to get you to my cabin.”

Bill took the sword cautiously remembering the last time he held it.

“No time for hesitation.”

A few men from the other ship had made it onto the deck. They spotted Dipper and Bill. Dipper narrowed his eyes at the man as they rushed the pair.

Bill prepared to fight one of the men charging at them, but was startled by the sound of Dipper’s pistol firing. The man dropped with a cry of pain. The other men looked from their fallen comrade to the pair.

“We should get going.” Dipper advised grabbing Bill’s arm and dragging him away. He holstered his gun and pulled out another. The men yelled, charging them. Dipper pulled Bill to a side and led him around them. They spun around. 

One shouted, “WE FOUND HIM CAPTAIN!”

“Cipher!” A man called from the helm of the other ship. He looked to be a decorated Captain with metals on his powder blue coat. “William! What a surprise!” The man yelled. Bill felt the blood rush from his face. This man was a close associate of the Gleeful’s head. The burley white eyed man smiled. 

“William?” Dipper tried to get Bill’s attention in an attempt to break him from the terror he seemed to be frozen with.

“Ghost eyes.” Bill said quietly. He dropped his sword not breaking eye contact with the large man. One of the men grabbed Bill’s arms behind his back before Dipper could respond. The man had a blade to Bill’s throat.

Dipper cocked his pistol pointing it at the man with a glare. Bill felt the bight of the blade and shook his head at Dipper.

“This is why I wanted you in the hold.” Dipper growled mostly to himself as he lowered his pistol. The other Captain was picking his way to the Eta Ursae Majoris. His red hair and beard gave him the appearance of a lion. Dipper glared looking between Bill and the man.

“Hello Captain Pines. I must say it is an honor to meet you.” The white eyed man said as soon as he stood towering over Dipper. “Though you are much younger than I thought you would be. The mantle must run in the family.” He mused.

Dipper slipped into the act of the Mad Captain. His smirk was cocky and confident. “Something like that.” He shrugged. “Though I can guarantee that I have ended the lives of more men than you can count, child.”

“Big words for someone so young.” The large man boomed with a laugh. Some of the other crew was attempting to assemble around the Captain, but the crew of the Eta Ursae Majoris was not making that an easy task. 

“You wish to test me?” Dipper challenged looking up at the larger man. 

“That is quite alright. I’ll just be taking William and leave you to keep playing Captain.”

“And what makes you think I will let him go?”

“Because you have no choice little boy.” Ghost eyes laughed.

Dipper rolled his eyes shaking his head. “You are not taking him.”

The man laughed harder at that.

“You find that funny? Good.” Dipper smiled. He walked up to the man, standing before him with a defiant stance.

“You sure have balls, kid.”

“You can keep trying to cut me down, but as I have said I have personally ended the lives of more men than you could count. And you will just be one more.” Having said that Dipper casually raised his pistol firing it right under the man’s chin. He made a sickening noise as he crumpled. The crewmen of the Gleeful ship looked on in horror.

Dipper whistled a short two note song and his men launched into action cutting down the still stunned Gleeful crew. Dipper walked towards Bill and the man who had been holding him scurried away, pushing the stunned captive towards the Captain. 

“You can have him. Just let me live.” The man begged.  
Bill saw a spare pistol on Dipper’s waist. He reached into the Captain’s coat pulling the pistol out and rounding on the man. Dipper caught the movement and grabbed the pistol from Bill’s trembling fingers. At the unhappy look he was given, Dipper cocked it for him handing it back. Bill fought the blush he had and glared at the man who was held by two of the Eta Ursae Majoris crew. He was very aware Dipper hadn’t moved away from behind him and was pressed up against him. 

“PLEASE!” The man screamed. “Let me live!”

“It’s your choice.” Dipper said quietly to Bill.

Bill felt his hands shake as the held the weapon up. Steady hands joined his and guided his aim silently. The Gleeful man was still screaming and wrenching against the unyielding hold of the other men. 

“Please! I- I can tell you things.” He assured.

“Like what? Talk” Dipper commanded. Bill could feel his voice vibrate from his chest through his back.

“Y-you have to promise you won’t kill me”

“Fine, Talk”

“The Gleefuls are looking for William. W-we were instructed to tell them if you were spotted.”

“Yes, yes.” Dipper sounded bored. “We know this already.” the hands around the pistol over Bill’s tightened.

“W-well” the man gulped looking around nervously. “W-we..” It was easy to tell he had nothing and was stalling. Bill looked over his shoulder at Dipper who did not look at all amused. 

“Just finish him.” Brown eyes met his gold eye and Bill was shocked. “He has nothing to offer.” Dipper said not breaking eye contact. “He will be a burden.”

Bill looked back at the captive who had tired himself out and was putting up little struggles. He began to pull the trigger and felt the finger above his continue to push following through with the action. The crewmen dropped the lifeless man, but Bill had no interest.

“You did well.” Dipper murmured as the younger man began to tremble against him.

“H-he”

“Shhh” Dipper cooed turning the man around to face his chest. The Captain caught sight of Walter. Most of the Gleefuls had fled the deck of the Eta Ursae Majoris and were on their own vessel. Walter was about to board the other ship chasing them.

Dipper let out a long, sharp whistle that caught the attention of his first mate. He nodded down to the man encircled in his arms and towards his cabin. Walter nodded back and continued on to the other ship.

Dipper led the still distressed blond to his cabin with a little difficulty having the man walking backwards for part of it.

“William, I need you to help me out.” He implored. The man let himself be led after that. At some point he had wrapped his arms around the Captain under his coat.

When they got into the cabin Dipper led him to the sofa. He pulled the blond man away from himself. The distressed look he received nearly broke his heart..

“It will be alright.” Dipper assured before moving to his wash basin. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Bill sat silently as the captain cleaned his face. He was too deep in thought it seemed.

“You did good. I’m not mad at you at all. Mabel is the real culprit behind this, she’s the one at fault. Not you.” Dipper said in an attempt to soothe the man’s obviously frayed nerves.

“H-he’s dead.” Bill said quietly not looking at anything in particular.

“Yes he is.”

“And Ghost Eyes.”

“Yes.”

Dipper saw the fear. “H- he was.. Oh gods.” Bill gripped his hair and curled in on himself. Dipper felt a pang of panic. Leaning forward he gently guided the other man’s chin up with some fingers under it. He caught the other man’s eye and held it a moment. He watched Bill’s eye flick to his lips and back to his eyes. When Dipper’s tongue darted out to wet his lips Bill’s eye followed again. His gaze was still in slight distress, but it seemed to be draining away. Quickly being replaced with something that looked to be desire. Dipper chose to lean towards Bill, partially on a whim. He paused not breaking eye contact. He wanted to asses if this was still what he wanted. Bill leaned the rest of the way towards him. The meeting of their lips was filled with unease and shyness, but it quickly faded away giving way to a need. Dipper could only think: ‘Yes. This is what I have wanted. How could I have waited this long?’

Bill’s hand shakily came up to cup Dipper’s cheek. Dipper returned the touch by running his fingers under Bill’s braid, holding them against his scalp. Bill pulled away looking at him. At Dipper’s questioning look Bill blushed “It’s gotten quite long.” He pointed out pulling his braid over his shoulder to show what he was referring to. Dipper laughed quietly and leaned in for another kiss.

Dipper had found himself on the sofa after a while. He had pushed the younger man back a bit and lay partially on him. Their shirts had been discarded and their lips met in a casual leisure. Dipper didn’t care about anything in this moment. All he cared about was the golden haired man before him and the gentleness of their kisses. The fighting beyond the cabin was a far thought from his mind. That was, until there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* We finally have the kiss! 10 chapters in and we have the kiss! Please don't by afraid to leave comments. I love reading feedback! Thank you so much to those who have been leaving comments and continue to! you are amazing! You can also contact me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theprincessoffrost . Don't be shy. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair find out who was knocking on the door. Bill learns some things he should have known for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew sorry for the long Hiatus. I'm back!!! Quick note before you read this chapter. Please make sure you are caught up to at least chapter 14 of the companion fic to this one. [This fic here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637931/chapters/23535159)
> 
> Both SarazelSwift and I have worked really hard on these fics. Please go show her some love and support.   
> I want to say thank you for all the comments and Kudos I have been receiving!!!
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you guys enjoy!

Dipper was insistent on ignoring the knock and leaned over to steal another kiss, but another insistent knock sounded from the door. 

“Captain!” It was Walter's voice. “Captain please answer the door.”

Dipper took a look at Bill a moment taking in the red face and kiss bruised lips. With an unhappy groan he pulled himself up and moved to the door pulling on his shirt in the process. 

“Come on Capt-” Dipper pulled open the door enough to look at Walter. He tried to block the rest of the room with his body, though that was a slightly futile effort considering Walter was at least a head taller than the Captain. 

“What pray tell is so urgent? This should be cut and dry Walter.” Dipper was trying to keep the annoyance from his voice. 

“It would be Captain.. If it weren't for who we found the the Captain's cabin of the other ship.”

“Can it wait? I was in the middle of something.” Dipper did not have time for this. 

“I can tell.” Walter said with a smirk. At Dipper's confusion Walter cut his eyes away from Dipper but nodded slightly down towards Dipper's crotch. Curious Dipper looked down and blushed deeply taking notice of his bulging breeches. 

“Took you long enough and I'm happy for you, but this is more important. You will want to clean yourself up. 

Bill came up to the door blushing as he worked to button up his shirt. 

“You may want to come with as well.” Walter said eyeing the younger man. 

“You want to tell me where we are going?” Dipper asked buttoning up his shirt and walked to the wall mounted mirror to check his own appearance. His hair was a mess and he had the annoying problem below the belt. He focused his attention on what he could fix that being his hair. 

“Mabel's office.”

“Who is there? Did one of the men get hurt?”

“Someone was hurt, but it wasn't one of the men sir.” Walter said from the doorway. Dipper picked up his coat from where he had hung it. Pulling it on he looked at himself over once more in the mirror. Bill had pulled his hair down to fix it since Dipper had pulled it from its braid by running his fingers through Bill's hair. He tied it into a low pony tail and gave Dipper a nod. They followed Walter to the Doctor's cabin. Bill noted most of the bodies had been cleaned up and some men were washing the deck. When the Doctor's door was opened Bill gasped recognizing the all too famillier bright blond hair. The person turned towards them to look at him from the exam table. 

“YOU?!” He couldn't think of what to say.

“W-William?” Pacifica moved to get off the exam table, but was stopped by Mabel. 

“You have so much damage to your person. Lets get that taken care of first.” 

Bill looked at his cousin still stunned. What was she doing here? She had gashes on her arms and bruising around her wrists. Her lip looked to be split with slight swelling around it. Her once fine dress was tattered and dirty hanging in a way that suggested that the back was not fastened properly. It was hard to gauge exactly what else was wrong due to the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Paz corum I presume?” Dipper asked stepping towards the woman. She looked him over with narrowed distrustful eyes. Her gaze shifted back to her cousin a moment. 

“William?” He saw the flash of nerves though she tried to squash it under pride. 

“Pacifica Northwest, Let me introduce Captain Dipper Pines and his Doctor Mabel Pines.” Bill used his formal voice. 

“I have met the good Doctor.” Pacifica looked at Mabel briefly before looking back to Dipper. “But not Captain Pines.” She looked to the eye patch Bill wore then back to the brunette man. “I see you have cared for my cousin.” Her tone was lofty and accusative.

Dipper did not like this woman. Bill was bad enough, but he had broken the man from his high society shell. Now there was another. He clenched his fist and gave her a smile that he hoped was not too scathing.

“Do you have a problem with the condition your cousin is in?” Dipper couldn't help the glare.

Pacifica took a moment to really take in her cousin. His hair was much longer and he had the beginnings of facial hair. His remaining golden eye had a fire in it she hadn't seen before. Besides the eye patch he looked to be quite healthy. 

“You can not be serious in asking that.” She scoffed glaring at Dipper. When the captain looked to be about to say something Bill stepped in.

“That is unfair of you cousin, sure we had our disagreements early on, but they have done everything in their power to protect me thus far. My eye...” He paused looking pained before pressing on. “My eye was an accident. Something they couldn't prevent.”

“You are defending them?” Pacifica's voice pitched up at that looking surprised. “YOU?”

“A lot has changed cousin.” Bill pointed out frowning at her tone. 

“You can say that again.” She glared at Dipper once more, but swing her attention to Mabel with a hiss of pain as the older woman began dabbing antiseptic onto the wounds on her arms.

“You said there was some other injuries?” Mabel prompted as she continued her work. Pacifica blushed deeply not looking her in the eye. 

“Yes.”

“Where?” 

“M- my ribs”

Mabel caught on by then. “Very well. Everyone out. We can continue this conversation once I have finished my examination.”

Everyone followed Mabel's demand leaving the cabin quickly and quietly. Bill looked at Dipper as soon as the door shut.

“What is she doing here?”

“I found her belted to the bedpost in the Captain's quarters. She looked quite rough and begged me to let her go. She got emotional when she saw the pine tree on my bandanna. Asked me to bring her to the doc.” Walter grunted.

“What did they do to her?” Bill asked sounding slightly winded. He glared to the door. “Ghost eyes you bastard.” he growled through gritted teeth. “She wasn't involved.”

“Mabel will tell us as soon as she can what happened. In the meantime I feel we should give them some space to talk.”

“You are probably right sir. Why don't you two go relax? I'll fetch you when shes done.” Walter offered. Dipper gave him a short nod and grabbed Bill's arm pulling him gently and nodding to his cabin. 

“Let us relax.”

 

As soon as the door to the cabin was closed Bill collapsed onto the sofa covering his face with his hands. 

“Wasn't she with mother and Juliet? What happened to them? How did she get so beaten? Was it Ghost- eyes? Did he do something to them as well? Are they-?” Bill cut himself off with a muffled choking noise. Dipper could tell panic was about to set in. He was quick to sit next to the man pulling him sideways against him. 

“I am positive they are alright. As soon as we can talk to her we will find out what happened. We need just wait until Mabel is done. She has to see how much damage there was. If she had a corset on...” Dipper blushed. 

“If she had a corset on what?” Bill looked up at him noticing the blush and raising an eyebrow. 

“Well they are not polite to talk about right?”

“I suppose not. But what were you going to say?”

“If she had a corsette on it may take a bit longer considering how long they take to take off and how long they take to put back on.”

“I thought 'women don't turn your head'” Bill tried to hide his amusement.

“They don't, but for some formal events we did have to put Mabel in some.”

Bill nodded resting his head cautiously on Dipper's shoulder.

<> <> <> <> <> <>

Bill hadn't meant to fall asleep. He had meant to close his eyes a moment to rest. He was startled awake when there was a quiet wrap at the door. “Captain they are ready.” Walter called through the door. Bill looked over to the man whom he was still leaning against. Dipper closed the book he was reading and looked over to Bill. 

“We will be out momentarily.” he called towards the door. When he was sure Walter had left he cupped Bill's cheek and gently guided him to meet his eyes. “Are you feeling better?”

Bill slowly nodded. “I didn't mean to fall asleep.” He admitted blushing.

“You must have needed it. You looked so peaceful.” 

Bill cut his gaze away. He was still unsure how to feel about this. He didn't like men. What was he doing with the Captain? Why had he kissed him? Dipper seemed to see the conflict because he frowned. 

“Whats on your mind?”

“I haven't a clue how to feel about... this.” Bill indicated to Dipper. The man tried to hid a smirk. 

“How do you think you should feel?”

Bill closed his eye. “Disgusted, Repulsed. A man should not desire another man.”

“Well that is just nonsense.” Dipper scoffed. “You should be able to desire whomever you wish regardless of gender. What harm is there?”

“In my country-”

“In your country you were forced to be a person you were not.”

Bill thought about this unsure how to respond.

“You can be who you want.” Dipper said putting his book aside and looking at him fully. “You wish to desire a man? You can.”

Bill nodded slowly and after pausing a moment he leaned towards Dipper capturing his lips. At first Dipper didn't respond due to shock, but quickly recovered and was kissing back soon enough. Bill found himself leaned back onto the couch with Dipper laying over him. His mouth on Bill's throat leaving open-mouthed kisses. Bill was enraptured truly. Dipper was in the process of removing Bill's shirt when there was another knock.

“Sir you may want to wrap up your little meeting and come to the Doctor's cabin.” Walter called out sounding amused. 

“Thank you Walter.” Dipper called out hanging his head resting his forehead on Bill's collarbone.

“You are expected.” Walter called out once more before the sound of his retreating footsteps could be heard. Dipper moved to get off Bill, but was stopped by an arm around his waist. When he looked to be about to tell Bill off he was pulled into another kiss. 

After a few moments Dipper pulled away planting kisses on Bill's lips. “We,” a kiss to the side of the mouth “need,” another to the cheek “to,” one to the jawline “get going” two leading down to Bill's neck . “We don't need Mabel storming in because we are taking forever.” He said the last bit against Bill's throat finishing with a light kiss to the blond's Adam's apple. He pulled away looking over Bill's face. He tried to hide the smirk at how disheveled the younger man looked. His face flush and his expression one of bliss. He wanted to stay right here for the rest of time, but he knew his sister would indeed storm in should they take much longer. With that thought in mind Dipper pulled himself from the clearly aroused man who lay in place looking dazed. He seemed to jolt back to himself when Dipper cleared his throat straightening his own clothes. 

<> <> <> <> <> <>

When they entered Mabel's cabin they were met with the disapproving looks of both Mabel and Pacifica. The younger woman was now dressed in a dress that looked to belong to Mabel. She was sitting in the bloodstained chair holding a mug of some sort of hot drink Bill could only assume was a Tea. 

“Sorry we took so long Bill-”

“We don't need to know. Walter informed us.” Mabel cut Dipper off looking cross. Pacifica looked at Bill with a look of shock. 

“Are you mad?” Her voice was choked with emotion. “If your mother were here-.” She shook her head. “If your father had a grave he would be rolling in it!” She was near hysterics. Mabel walked over to her getting between her and the men standing in the doorway. She urged Pacifica to drink from the mug before rounding on the men. Bill was staring at her like he was staring through her at his cousin. His eye was wide as a saucer and he was holding Dipper's arm as though to steady himself. 

“My father what?” He asked after a few attempts to regain his voice. 

“If your father had a grave-” 

“What do you mean if he had a grave?!” Bill pushed away from Dipper and was about to push Mabel away, but was stopped by Walter who had been standing by silently until now. 

“You...you don't know? He doesn't know?” Her voice softened as she looked between Mabel and Dipper. “You didn't tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Bill sounded close to tears. He broke from Walter's grasp and rounded on Dipper. “What happened to my father?”

Dipper didn't meet his gaze. “We couldn't find the right time.” 

“How long did you know?” Bill moved to lunge at Dipper, but was stopped once more by Walter who murmured 

“Easy there.”

“What else have you not told me?!” He turned his attention from Dipper who looked ashamed to Mabel who would not meet his glare. “IS MY MOTHER DEAD?! MY SISTER!?” Bill looked furious as he struggled against Walter. The larger man's grip had begun slipping and soon all that held Bill from lunging was the grip that had slipped to his wrists bringing his arms into an uncomfortable position stretched behind his back. His rage was aimed at Dipper who actually took it hunching his shoulders in a way Walter had only seen a handful of times. “WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU NOT TOLD ME?!”

“You are the Heir. Your father named you thus before passing away.” Pacifica said quietly.

“He what? That's a lie. We both know I am not fit to be his heir. He cast me aside and groomed you to take his place when the time came.”

“Its the truth I swear it. I was the one he told. I was with him when he passed away.” Pacifica insisted.”

“Is there anything else?” Bill asked voice dangerously low.

“Nothing else.” Dipper said quietly as he held his arms around himself to make himself smaller. Walter's heart went out to him.

“YOU LIE! WHAT ELSE IS THERE?” He turned to Mabel. His face red and spit flying from his rage. “WHAT ELSE MABEL?!” The woman flinched her body language the same as her twin's. This seemed to strike a cord for Dipper because he yelled back. 

“THERE IS NOTHING ELSE!” He shook his head. “I swear it Bill.”

“Then where is my Mother and Sister?” Bill went slack in Walter's grasp falling to his knees and turning his watery gaze to Pacifica who had been watching still shocked by the whole of what had transpired before her. 

“They were supposed to make it to the Ice Hag.” she offered weakly.

“If they made it aboard we will meet them in Gravity Falls.” Mabel said moving to Bill who's wrists were still being held by a cautious Walter. At Mabel's nod he let go hesitantly. Bill let his arms fall limply as he stared at his Cousin.

“I'm sorry Bill.”

“Did father suffer?”

“No.” Bill knew she was lying, but he didn't have the strength to call her out on it. He simply nodded accepting his answer. “He named you Heir, but should you not want it...” 

“He was a cruel man to me, but he was my father.”

“He just wanted what was best-”

“For the country. He never once cared for me once that witch rendered me useless.” Bill stood up. Dipper shot his sister a questioning look while the cousins talked. The woman shook her head slowly and Dipper knew he would find out soon enough. 

“That's not true. He wanted what was best for you. He cared about you.” Pacifica said quietly.

“Well, let the dead rest. You, how are you?” He got up slowly as though his limbs were made of lead and moved to her. “What happened to you?” He kneeled before her and cautiously reached up grasping her shoulder. Pacifica found herself struck by how large Bill's hand was. When they had last seen each-other they were but children. The man before her much resembled her beloved aunt and uncle, but also so much more. This man was raw and free. 

“It will be some time before I can walk again.” She admitted forlornly.

“Well I can say you are in the best hands.” Bill turned his gaze to Mabel. “I am sorry for my outburst.” He said sadly.

“It was quite a shock. I assure you I am not offended.” Mabel said nodding to him. He turned his attention to Walter who shook his head. 

“No worse than wrestling one of the men on a free night.”

Finally he turned his gaze to Dipper who still was not meeting his eye. “I'm sure you had your reasons for not telling me sooner.” Bill said quietly as he stood up and walked over to the Captain. 

“No time would have been a good time.” Dipper admitted looking Bill in the eye and cupping Bill's jaw running his thumb along the jawline. He looked revealed when Bill leaned into the caress.

“I am still shocked at you cousin.” Pacifica spoke up drawing the attention of all in the cabin. “What are you thinking?” She shook her head looking at her lap. “They would put you to death in the homeland.”

“I care not what they would do to me. They are all bloodthirsty monsters.” Bill spat to her in their native language. It felt weird speaking in such a language considering how long he had spoken in common tongue. “I owe him my life.” At this he grabbed for Dipper's hand surprising the Captain. “Let them choke on their judgment” He said switching to common. At Dipper's confused look he simply kissed the man on the cheek.

“Well, if that's how you feel.” Pacifica looked away from the display looking at Mabel. 

“Well, this was exciting... far too exciting for my patient. Since it seems you two are getting along well I am going to revoke my recovery room and Pacifica will take over in there. You two can share your bed, brother.” Mabel said as she rounded on Walter who moved to immediately lift Pacifica up. At her protests of not being tired Mabel shushed her. “The tea will be setting in soon enough. You need your rest if we are to get you on your feet again.”

“I don't mind carrying her until then. She is much lighter than your last patient.” Walter said sending a teasing smile Bill's way. When Bill scoffed in response Walter let out a rich laugh as he moved to the recovery room. Mabel looked to the two men who were still standing close to each-other. Once the door to the recovery room closed she smiled to them hands on her hips. 

“Looks like you two finally got over your shyness.” She pointed out as she eyed the two.

“About that.” Dipper said frowning at her. “You were supposed to keep him in your care. You were such a fool letting him run the deck. He was nearly killed. He had to kill a man.”

“Ghost-eyes.” Bill said mostly to himself. Mabel's expression turned to one of shame. 

“I-”

Dipper held up a hand stopping her. “It worked out in the end though. We shall turn in for the evening and discuss all there is to discuss in the morning. You're not out of trouble, but I am exhausted. Come Bill it seems we shall share quarters this evening.” Dipper led Bill out by the hand without another word.

<> <> <> <> <>

“I can sleep on the sofa.” Bill offered when they entered Dipper's quarters after they had grabbed a quick meal from the galley. Earlier it had been so easy to be in here. Now he felt bashful. He felt like he was a blushing virgin once again.

“Non sense. We shall sleep in the bed. No need for either of us to be sleeping on the Sofa.” Dipper led Bill around the privacy blind and to the generously sized bed. This part of the cabin had a very lived-in feel with its bed half made and books scattered about. There were a few jugs of Alcohol in various states of fullness that sat in the window above the headboard. The bedclothes were an assortment of well worn blankets and a few pillows arranged in a sort of half moon towards the top of the bed around where a person would sleep in a sort of half nest. As Bill was surveying the sleeping space he heard a rustling behind himself. When he turned around he felt heat rise in his cheeks at the sight before himself. Dipper was standing in only his pants. His shirt discarded over the top of the privacy blind. Bill took an instinctive step back as the Captain took a step towards him. This made Dipper pause and frown. “Its been a long day.” He said after a pause and moved to the side of the bed shifting the blankets about and tossing a few off the side of the bed. When he seemed satisfied he crawled into the bed covering himself. When he noticed that Bill hadn't moved to join him he sighed and patted the other side of the bed in an invitation. 

“come along we should get some rest. I am sure your cousin and my sister will have much to discuss with us.” When Bill moved to lay down Dipper stopped him with a hand held up a hand. “Are you going to sleep with the shirt on?”

Bill looked down at himself and blushed. This struck Dipper as odd considering how open he had been before. As the man continued to stand nervously at the side of the bed Dipper moved to him slowly as though he would spook at any sudden movements which for all Dipper knew he may. He kneeled on the bed in front of the blond and begun unlacing the front of his shirt slowly. He distracted Bill with a kiss until he had to break it to pull the fabric over Bill's head. Once it was off he tossed it aside not caring where it went. He ran his hands down the bare arms before him as he resumed the kiss. He gently and cautiously guided the younger man to lay on the bed mindful of all his actions and the reactions his partner was providing. He trailed a few kisses from the man's lips down his neck to his shoulder before laying down. When Bill made a small unintentional whimper at the abrupt end to the attention Dipper trailed his fingers lazily up his arm and across his chest. 

“Get some sleep. We will have a long day tomorrow.” Dipper advised before leaning to the bedside table and blowing out the candle plunging them into the darkness only broken by what little moonlight filtered into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a ride. Please don't be shy about commenting. All feedback is appreciated! Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long this next time. 
> 
> Please don't forget to check out Sincerely, Stella Caduca because it runs alongside this fic. 
> 
> Until next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed conversation between cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm back! sorry about the long hiatus. I will be quite honest, I lost inspiration for a bit and got a bit discouraged, but here we are. I would like to remind everyone there is a story I posted not too long ago that was about Walter's back story. If you haven't read it I would recommend it.   
> [Walter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12300036)
> 
> Also a reminder that there is a companion fic to this one 
> 
> [Sincerely, Stella Caduca](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637931/chapters/23535159) And as always don't be afraid to comment. Comments help validate and motivate this poor starving author
> 
>  
> 
> Midly beta'd at 12am by the always lovely (and very sleepy) SarazelSwift

The sun was steaming in from the window. The light's colors tinted by the array of glass bottles in the window sill. The wall was painted with these colored lights. Bill felt warm. This bed was by far the most comfortable he had been in ages. He was startled when he felt something shift next to him. That was until it all came back to him in a rush and the blush set in.

 

“Oh, You're awake?” Dipper's sleep addled voice caught his attention. “Did you sleep well?” Dipper sat up pushing the blankets off himself and stretching.

 

“I did.” Bill nodded after some consideration. “yourself?”

 

“I slept well enough.” Dipper laid back onto the bed shifting closer to Bill and kissing his shoulder. When he kissed up to Bill's lips and the blond kissed back he shifted to straddle him. Before the kiss could turn too heated Dipper pulled away panting and blushing. “We should get up. My crew needs my attention.”

 

Bill held Dipper's hips as he sat back looking down. “Must you?”

 

Dipper smiled leaning down and kissing him once more. “Yes we need to divide out the loot with all that happened yesterday I didn't get the chance. Why don't you take the time today and talk to your cousin?” Dill thought about this.

 

“I suppose I should. I don't want to though.” He confessed quietly.

 

“By the By, what was it you said last night? “let them choke on their judgment”? What was that about?”

 

Bill felt his ears getting hot from his blush. “It... It's embarrassing.”

 

“I don't know what you said before that, but you sure were passionate.” Dipper praised.

 

“I told her I don't care what they would do to me in our homeland. I... I owe you my life.” Bill averted his gaze.

 

Dipper smiled kissing his cheek. “How sweet.” He cooed before getting up carefully. “We should really get up, otherwise my men might think I am slacking off. Not that I would mind slacking off with you.” He winked.

 

Bill let out a choked noise before recovering and also getting up. Dipper handed him a shirt that wasn't his.

 

“You need a bit more of a wardrobe. We will fix that soon enough.” Dipper observed.

 

Bill looked at the shirt. It was pristine white. How did Dipper manage to keep it so white? He would have to ask the man eventually... maybe. As he pulled it over his head he found it to be a perfect fit.

 

“I guessed right. Wonderful.” Dipper clapped smiling.

 

 

 

 

Bill and Dipper parted ways outside the door to Dipper's cabin after Dipper had pulled him in for yet another kiss.

 

Bill picked his way across the deck avoiding the men who were hauling large crates and barrels around. He found that Reed had chosen to follow him. He knocked on the door to Mabel's cabin and heard Pacifica call out for him to enter.

 

Reed trotted in ahead of him once he opened the door. Pacifica was watching as the red creature sat down and began grooming himself before pausing and looking at her. She was seated in the blood stained chair with a blanket across her lap and a novel sitting on the arm rest.

 

“what.. what is that?” she pointed to the creature who had resumed grooming.

 

“A fox?” Bill raised a brow at the question.

 

“why is it here?”

 

“It lives here?”

 

“But why isn't it dead?”

 

“Because it _lives_ here?” Bill said slowly as though she was dumb.

 

“But why? Why hasn't it become a shawl yet? Or a nice scarf?”

 

Reed looked at her as though he had understood and was offended.

 

“Because he-” Bill cut himself off shaking his head. “That's not the point of why I came.”

 

“Why did you come here?” She narrowed her eyes looking at him.

 

“Because we didn't get much of a chance to talk last night.”

 

“Then lets.” Pacifica sat back in her chair looking at Bill expectantly.

 

“How are you feeling? Have you eaten yet?”

 

“Is that really why you came?” Pacifica crossed her arms flinching slightly, but following through with the action. “truly?”

 

“Would it surprise you greatly if I said yes?”

 

“Are you positive? Is it not because you have changed your mind?”

 

“What about?”

 

“Being the Heir?”

 

Bill sighed sitting on the exam table. “I have not.”

 

Pacifica loosened her arms resting them on the arms of the chair. “why not? He was your father.”

 

“Because he rejected me time and time again. I was tired of reaching out to him so many times and all he could do was tell me about how well your training was coming along and lament about what a failure I was.”

 

“I.. I'm sorry. I.. I didn't know the extent.” She averted her gaze. Bill shook his head getting up and walking to her. He gingerly took her hand.

 

“I don't blame you. As you say, you didn't know.”

 

“Did I hear you correct last night? You killed Ghost-eyes?” Pacifica asked. When Bill looked away she squeezed his hand. “You did.”

 

“It was... I'm glad hes gone.” Bill stated.

 

“He was a foul man.” She agreed.

 

They were silent a few moments before there was a tap at the door.

 

“Miss Northwest, may I come in?” a voice called through the door.

 

“You may, Walter.” Bill spoke up squeezing her hand once more before letting go. The large man entered with a plate of food and a smile.

 

“Good to see you up and moving this morning Bill.” Walter winked causing Bill to give him a puzzled look. At that Walter's smile faltered. “Oh.. um..”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Bill probed as Walter handed Pacifica her plate.

 

“Well, you see -”

 

“He means to imply we had sexual relations last night.” Dipper supplied from the doorway. Walter blushed shaking his head.

 

“You mean you didn't bed the peacock? After all these weeks of pining after the boy?” He let out a hearty laugh. Dipper groaned rolling his eyes.

 

“Peacock?” Bill asked confused. Dipper shook his head and looked to Pacifica.

 

“How are you doing this morning?”

 

“I am alright all things considered Captain.” She said putting on an air of defiance. Bill could tell Dipper was a bit annoyed by her reaction, but pressed on. “How much longer would you estimate it will be before we make land?” Pacifica asked watching the man who was leaning against the doorway.

 

“About a week's time if the weather is on our side.” Dipper said looking out the door for a moment at the sky.

 

 

Dipper and Walter took there leave shortly after the exchange to get some work done around the ship. Mabel would enter the Cabin on occasion to check in with her patient or to pick up some ointments for the crew to help with the harsh sun. Bill had made himself comfortable in her chair as he and Pacifica passed the time reading through some books or having small conversations. Bill learned about the man who they had helped his Cousin as well as the conditions of his mother and sister. He was worried when he had heard about Juliet being sick, but Pacifica was quick to assure him that all was well. The meals for the both were generously brought in by Walter who took his dinner in the cabin with them joining in on their conversation much to Bill's embarrassment. The night wound down with laughter and the cousins both felt a bit better being in each others company. Dipper retrieved Bill a bit after sundown to retire for bed. He bade his cousin a good night and went to bed feeling a bit lighter about the situation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was a bit of a cop-out ending, but it was nessisary to move the plot along. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Feel free to drop me a comment. If you want to interact with me outside of AO3 my there is my [Tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
